A Love Written in the Stars
by StarMoonBunny
Summary: Usagi still loves Seiya, yet she has a duty to Mamoru. Seiya once again returns to earth ane it's ripping Usagi appart! Plus, with stronger and more powerful enemies appering, not to mention Mamoru's secret life as there ringleader! What's a Girl to Do?!
1. A Thought, Usagi’s true feelings!

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: A Thought, Usagi's true feelings!  
  
Konichwa Everyone! This is my first published fic (always too chicken to publish before this….::sweatdrop::) So everyone please be kind and don't hate me if you think that no one should destroy the relationship between Mamoru and Usagi. I just think that Seiya and Usagi go together beautifully! Besides they look so cute together, (in my opinion) and everyone deserves there own voice. Anyway, onto the Story!  
  
Jaa! Love, MoonStar*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was sitting at the lake where Seiya and the other Starlight's had left over a year ago.  
  
"Usagi, looks like you've got a lot on your mind," said a voice.  
  
Usagi turned around, a girl with red-orange hair somewhere down to her mid- back. She had lovely emerald green eyes.  
  
"Oh! Hi Ginger…ummm it's not really anything…." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"You know, it would help if you told me, and if you want me to I won't say anything to the others…" Said Ginger taking a seat next to Usagi.  
  
"Well, I want to ask some advice…"Ginger nodded.  
  
"Hmmm…. where do I start? See it all began with the battle of Galaxia," Usagi told everything to Ginger, from Star Fighter and the Starlights, to Seiya's Flirting.  
  
"And Seiya was cute and protective and just all over great! Not to mention as sexy as hell…." (oooo…damn she's got that right!!!^-^) Said Usagi, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Well Usagi, My advice is…. Seiya sounds nice and gentle and totally hot!"(Are these people physic or something?) She gets stars in her eyes. Usagi sweatdropps and has a facefalt.  
  
" But seriously, he sounds like he's got it for you bad, you should go for him!" Said Ginger matter-of-factly.  
  
"But he's gone, probley forever, and he's most likely fallen in love with someone else and has forgot all about "odango" and "Earth." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Whoa! Back up! He called you odango?" Ginger said surprise covering her face. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Classic sign of male call-the-girl-something-she-doesn't-like-to-get-her- attion syndrome." Ginger sounding like a Dictionary or a Medical text.  
  
"He probly has kids and everything…" Said Usagi not letting the subject drop. Ginger saw a tear slide down Usagi's nose.  
  
"Usagi…No one can forget you, you're the most loving person in this universe. No one forgets you that easily." Ginger looked Usagi deep in the eyes.  
  
"Alright, but what about Mamo-chan?"  
  
Ginger's eyes widened and she got those little lines near her head. She got arch eyes and waved her hand behind her head.  
  
"Oh Yeah! I forgot about him. Hee-hee-hee-hee…"  
  
Usagi gets squiggly tears down her cheeks "Ginger…."  
  
"Well just dump him!!" she said getting serious.  
  
"I'm SUPPOSE to have a future with him!"  
  
"Usagi! There is no such thing as "Fate" or-or "Destiny"! That's only to make people secure for the time being. Besides, the future is always changing, it might not be the same anymore! Usagi if you don't love Mamoru anymore and you love Seiya, Go and be with the one you love…. Usagi that is my advice, well I have to get going, Rosella will be pissed if I'm only a second late. Jaa Usagi!" Ginger Got up off the park bench and walked away leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts again.  
  
'The one I love?' Usagi thought to herself as she stared into the setting sun.  
  
'Who do I love?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo…Cliffhanger, well sort of. Sorry it's short…but it's just the first chapter. So don't get mad! Kinda made you think about Seiya and Usagi, I mean does Mamoru REALLY love Usagi for Usagi? Think about it…. Kinda Makes you're head hurt! And who are Rosella and Ginger? Here's a short informational ummm…. thingy!  
  
Ginger MacKenzie- spicy girl that can be wise or totally a valley girl! Has magic powers and is the Long Lost Sailor Sun. Has a sister named Rosella.  
  
Rosella MacKenzie- A down to earth girl who is all the information and is rather quiet. But that doesn't mean that she can't be a total jerk at times too. Also has magic powers and is The Long Lost Sailor Earth. Her sister is Ginger.  
  
Well that's two of my own characters that I cooked up, So for now,  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	2. The Decision, Who wins? Seiya or Mamoru?

Title: A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision, Who wins? Seiya or Mamoru?  
  
Hello! Another Chapter it's easy to get these all done, because I write them Before I type them 1st rule of writing 'The first Draft you write with your heart the second with you head.' Seems like a good rule. OH and I might borrow some peoples ideas So if you see that your idea in the story I'm only using it because I thought that it was really good! So, Please don't get mad! Well that's all for now!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Does he really love me?' wondered Usagi as she walked though the eerily silent park.  
  
'Or does he just love me because of our past and future?' 'Does he feel burdened like me?' all these questions buzzed in her head.  
  
"I'll go see Mamo-chan he can help me." Usagi ran to Mamoru's apartment. She knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Echoed a voice from inside  
  
"Usako! I was wondering where you were!" Said Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan we need to talk," Usagi said in a serious tone.  
  
'Uh-oh' thought Mamoru he knew where this was going.  
  
"Usako, What is it?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if-if you felt trapped by-by me…."Asked Usagi a quiver in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean Usagi?" Asked Mamoru in a serious tone.  
  
"Mamoru…Do you feel-" Usagi stopped and looked at the floor, "Stuck?" Mamoru's eyes narrowed. Mamoru Now knew exactly what she was talking about. Ever since Seiya and the other Starlights left Usagi was always talking about them. Oooh, that Seiya. Taking his Usako away from him, making her always think about true love, happiness and freedom. He was her true love, happiness, and freedom! Usagi had blabbed mindlessly about him while Mamoru read his books. Finally Mamoru had enough of Seiya. He had hit Usagi. He had hit his love for close to 5000 years!  
  
Usagi was afraid to tell anyone, so she covered those nasty bruises with thick make-up. After that Usagi's sparkle and happiness was gone. So where her bad grades she concentrated on her homework more than ever, even more than Ami! (oooo that's bad!) Her parents were over-joyed at first, but then relised Usagi's depression.  
  
Her friends relised it too. They all wished that Seiya was back to cheer her up. But though all this, Usagi never motioned the bruises.  
  
"You're thinking about him aren't you!?" said Mamoru voice rising with anger.  
  
"N-n-no I- I was just -"stammered Usagi. Mamoru smacked her hard across the face.  
  
"Don't give me that bullcrap! I know you…besides I am your future husband, past lover, and you were reborn for ME! Not him…"sneered Mamoru. "Now get out of my face you worthless bitc-" Mamoru couldn't say anymore, Usagi had already left.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," said Mamoru quietly to himself.  
  
Usagi walked down the street  
  
"Well, that didn't help," mumbled Usagi to herself. Mamoru's mood swings had been so sudden ever since he got back from America. Usagi sighed. 'Why does stuff always happen to me?' She thought to herself Usagi never dared say anything to her friends it Mamoru would find out and that meant she would get hit more.  
  
Usagi pulled a compact out of her purse and peered into the mirror inside.  
  
"Lovely," She grumbled. Already a large bruise was forming on her left cheek. She piled on more make-up. Soon you couldn't see the red hand shaped mark on her face. Usagi down to put away her compact and she saw the brooch that transformed her into Sailor Moon, The one who stood for love and justice. She sighed. Ahhh, those were the days, Where school and battling where her only problems. If only to go back to those carefree days. Usagi looked down again and saw the small pink teddy bear that Seiya had won her on their first date. Now it was looking pretty bad. After all she slept with it every night in her hand to make her feel closer to him. She pulled it towards her chest and gently squeezed it.  
  
"Oh, Seiya if you only knew." She whispered to herself. Usagi Stared up at the sky looking at on particular star. Which she knew was Seiya's Planet.Usagi sighed deeply and walked slowly home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH! I HATE MAMORU!!! The only reason I'm gonna keep him in the story is the Mamoru in the Manga is nice and is way cuter in the comic book! The one in the anime is a jackass! He went from being a dweeb to a creep to a jerk then a dweeby-creepy-jerk all in one! And I could think up a chain of swear words in a row but then this would be an R rated fan fic. Anyway until next time,  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	3. The Sadness of the Shooting Stars! A Pla...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The Sadness of the Shooting Stars! A Plan to Come Back!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone!! Sorry, I haven't been putting my stuff up for awhile, 2 lazy 2 type. But after reading a few of you're encouraging e-mails, I have the energy to type! ^^ And all this time I've forgotten to say thanks to the woman who gave us the almighty sailor moon who rules our lives, Naoko Takeuchi! And another thanks to Toei Animation who gave us that crush from Seiya on Usagi so we could go off of and write Fan Fiction!! With out them we'd all be like, what's a Sailor Moon? So many thanks to those amazing people! And now on with the show!  
  
Jaa! Love MoonStar*Bunny ^_-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Star Fighter stared blankly out a window, it had been so long since she had seen her, that amazing angelic figure of hers.  
  
"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Said a voice from the doorway. Sailor Star Healer was leaned up against the door in her usual casual style.  
  
"Well who else do I think about 24/7?" Fighter asked as a smile crept up on her face.  
  
"Do Healer, Maker and Kakyuu-hime ring a bell?" Healer cocked a silver eyebrow.  
  
"I know Maker and Kakyuu, but who is this 'Healer' you speak of?" Healer gave a sad smile. 'She is heart broken and yet she still tries to annoy me….'Healer thought. Both of the Starlights and The Princess knew something was not quite the same in their leader and strongest fighter (Thus the name Sailor Star Fighter….) the earth's moon guardian had changed their friend, leaving her unhappy and quiet. Fighter grew very wrapped up in her work and worked night and day. When she did rest, She would get a sad expression on her face like, she was about to cry and scream at the same time.  
  
"You miss her a lot don't you?" Healer said out loud shattering the thick silence.  
  
"Of course I do, I miss her a ton, But I really miss them all…what about you? " said Fighter.  
  
"Well I guess I do, and I hate to admit this, but I miss Minako's Endless Blabbering." Fighter gave a sad laugh.  
  
"You always did like her, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, just a little," Healer blushed a light pink. "I wonder what their doing now? I wonder if they miss us…."  
  
"I wonder if Kakyuu would let us go back, but only for visit and to see that everything is ok…. " Said Fighter.  
  
"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but only for a visit…"  
  
So the two warriors sat in silence for a little while, and suddenly both dashed out of Fighter's room like they where on fire. Quickly, they found Maker and told her of the plan. It turned out that the usually passive Maker was ecstatic. The three guardians swept thought the halls with an amazing speed, and into the white marble throne room.  
  
The Starlights bowed down onto one knee and brought their right hand about an inch from their chest. It was very well practiced, or done many, many, times.  
  
"Princess, we all have one request," Started Healer.  
  
"May we return to earth?" Said Maker.  
  
"Please, We'd only be gone for awhile, We'd come to your aid as soon as possible if you ever were in slight danger…."Said Fighter, nearly begging Kakyuu to let them leave. This was truly torcher for Kakyuu, To see her favorite of all the guardians, Sailor Star Fighter, Wanting to see her 'Odango' instead of The Fireball Princess, But she Knew that she had to let go they were her friends, Best Friends, Sisters (Or is it Brothers? Whatever! -) They were together thought everything.  
  
Kakyuu managed a smile.  
  
"You may go," She said softly, "And it's ok if you don't come back, I know you have grown to make earth your second home, and you have all grown attached to someone." Kakyuu glanced at Fighter who blushed and stared back to the ground.  
  
"And my Starlights I leave you at this, you may come and go as you please with or without the solar system senshi. My heart is always open to you." Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"Thank you Princess…" They all said at once. Maker and Healer left leaving Fighter alone with Kakyuu.  
  
"You know we love you as much as them…."She said.  
  
Kakyuu turned towards Fighter. She could see that tears were on her cheeks.  
  
"I know that, but I will miss you…."said Kakyuu sadly.  
  
"We'll come back to visit…"Said Fighter.  
  
"No, I'll miss YOU, Fighter, I love you." Star fighter Looked surprised and definitely caught off guard the most she expected was a few tears.  
  
"Kakyuu, I love you too but…I…" Fighter stumbled for words, She was lost. She really didn't know what to say.  
  
"Just promise you won't forget me, and that you'll be happy…."She said with a sad smile.  
  
"So you're not mad?" Said fighter hoping that she didn't hurt Kakyuu-home's feelings.  
  
"No, I knew one day I'd have to let you go and that you would find love somewhere else," Kakyuu said.  
  
Kakyuu was born knowing all of the past and history. And also how really Fighter was destined for another. (Remember this for later, also this will be explained better in another chapter. Sorry can't tell you now. ^-^)  
  
"Now go get packed, I want you to be there as soon as possible!" Said Kakyuu cheerfully.  
  
"Hai, Princess," Said Fighter.  
  
"Oh and Fighter," Fighter turned to the calm redhead. "Call me Kakyuu." She smiled so did Fighter.  
  
'I'm coming soon Odango!' Fighter thought and ran to her room to get packed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Poor Kakyuu, She'll miss her Seiya! I would too! Who wouldn't? (Hmmm….Mamoru, Haruka, Yaten….*LOL*)! And now things are heating up! Stay tuned for the next Chapter of A Love Written In the Stars!  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny! ^_- 


	4. Welcome Back! The Starlights Return!

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Welcome Back! The Starlights Return!  
  
Konecheiwa, Minna! I'll cut back on the talk to get to the story faster, I'm awful to not type this stuff up sooner but I'm lazy…what can I say? And I've been reading watching TV and watching More TV, oh well…. On with the show!!  
  
Jaa, Love StarMoon*Bunny^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi's alarm went off, 7:00 the tiny clock read. Usagi lazily yawned and pulled the covers off and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Luna uncoiled herself. The black cat blinked her auburn orb-like eyes. Luna felt terrible for Usagi, who was one of her best friends even if she was a cat, but Luna was a teenage girl too. (I'm going by the Manga on this part. Luna, Artemis, and Diana can turn into humans BY THEMSELVES. Other wise everything is the anime)  
  
'Poor Usagi,' Luna thought. Luna watched helplessly as Usagi cried herself to sleep each night, even if she gingerly licked away her tears. Usagi walked out of the bathroom toweling her hair off.  
  
"Luna, I feel like it's a great day today! Like everything is going to be perfect!" She said flashing her a big smile.  
  
"That is good Usagi! Do you know why you have this feeling?" asked Luna.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason. By the way, did you study for the big history test?"  
  
"Of course! How could I forget something so important? And I think I have this feeling because something good is going to happen!" Usagi said She was finished dressing.  
  
"USAGI! Get up! It's time for breakfast! I made Waffles!" Shouted Ikuko- mama from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!!!" Usagi thundered down the stairs, Luna sweatdropped and followed her down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi walked down the path happily whistling a VERY familiar tune (Hint: Don't give up! I will catch you sailor star! ….^-^)  
  
"Hi Odango!" Said a voice said from behind. Usagi was instantly on guard and grabbed their wrist and flipped them flat on there back. It was Seiya! He was on the pavement with X'd out eyes X.X (Poor Seiya!!)  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir." Usagi helped him up and brushed him off.  
  
"I really didn't think you'd mind if I called you 'Odango'…"Seiya said gently rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!!" Screamed Usagi pouncing on him, if he wasn't athletic he would be back on the ground for sure.  
  
"OhmygodImissedyousomuch!Ineverthoughtyou'dcomeback!!!!" Usagi said so fast that all her sentences were slurred together.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy Odango-atama!" Seiya said with a chuckle. Usagi squeezed him hard.  
  
'He's back! He's back!' Thought Usagi. 'Hold on girlfriend, you're too obvious, Relax, he'll stick around, He came back, He must be sweatin' you bad if he came back.' Usagi loosened her death-grip.  
  
Seiya breathed a sigh of relief, He could breath again. Usagi took a step back.  
  
"So why are you here…"She said in a calm voice.  
  
"Oh well, we missed earth and all of our fans, and of course you guys!" Seiya flashed Usagi a sexy smile.  
  
Usagi turned bright red.  
  
"So is my desk behind you still open?" He asked.  
  
"Hai! And if anyone is in it I will move them!" Usagi did the victory sign.  
  
Seiya noticed a small bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Hey Odango, What happened?" He asked softly.  
  
"Ummm…..happened?" Usagi couldn't tell him, He'd hurt or yell at Mamoru, and then Mamoru hit her again…  
  
"Oi! Usagi-chan!!!!" A brown haired girl with crystal blue eyes shouted. She ran up beside Usagi.  
  
"Boy, You're up early! But, I suppose that anything is possible if you try!" She said with a smile. 'Whew,' thought Usagi 'saved by the bell.'  
  
"Rosella…you're…so…cruel…" Usagi said with squiggly tears went down her face.  
  
"RO-SE-LL-A! Wait up!!!" Screamed another girl as she flew past. It was Ginger.  
  
"Would you slow down?!?! You'd think that you thought that they'd teach us something fun at school!" She said puffing.  
  
"They do!" protested Rosella.  
  
"Do not!" Scoffed Ginger.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
They began to ague something terrible. There was a loud whistle from Seiya.  
  
"Hey! Could you not ague for like 3 seconds?" Said Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but my sister has to get it thought her thick skull that school isn't fun.," said Ginger clearly annoyed.  
  
"Usagi–chan who is this? A friend of yours I take it…"Rosella said, ignoring her sister's smug remark.  
  
"Oh! I know is this the 'Seiya' you always talk about?" Ginger said with an evil smile.  
  
"Ummm….well….I …Yes this is him…" Usagi was as red as a cherry.  
  
"Wow you were right! He is to die for sexy!" Stated Rosella catching on to her sisters evil mind game.  
  
Ginger shot Rosella death gaze,  
  
'That was a little below the belt….' She mouthed silently to her sister.  
  
'Sorry…' She mouthed back.  
  
"So Odango, Who are these girls?" Said Seiya, who also was very flattered and red.  
  
"They are Ginger and Rosella Mackenzie. They are Actresses/Fashion models."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." They both said politely.  
  
"So did Minako go nuts over meeting you for the first time?" Said Seiya with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, she was totally bouncing off the walls…"Said Rosella  
  
"She even got a nosebleed…." Said Ginger, They all got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey, we better hurry, or we're going to be late." Said Usagi glancing at her watch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmm….looks interesting…."Ami said as she walked down the hall nose buried in a book. The book was very old and half of the cover was ripped off.  
  
"Good book Ami?" Someone said over her shoulder.  
  
Ami jumped and her book flew into the air, She spun around. She looked up and blushed a deep red and got a lot of little sweatdrops.  
  
"TAIKI!?!? No way! Minako take off the wig, it's not funny." Ami pulls on his ponytail really hard.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! IT'S NOT A WIG!!!" Shouted Taiki.  
  
"'Taiki! Taiki, you can't be here! You're on another planet in another galaxy! No more late night study sessions and night owl movies for me." Said Ami panicking. Taiki tries to desperately to convince her that he exists right now. Finally after 15 minutes of coxing….  
  
"Taiki! I missed you so much!" She said giving him a hug. "Are you done with all your work on Kinmoto?"  
  
"Well, not really, we just really missed everyone here, and the princess said we could stay if we like. It was really Seiya's idea."  
  
"Seiya back?" Ami said hopefully. The inners had figured out that Mamoru was beating her. But Usagi was so sad and quiet they worried if they told her that she would run off or commit suicide. They tried everything the outers even knew something was wrong with the moonlight princess. The inners never said anything to them though. They knew that they would surely do something that involved confronting Mamoru and that was not the way to deal with this.  
  
"That's great!!" Said an excited Ami.  
  
"Why in the world are you so happy about that?" Said Taiki had a puzzled expression on his face. Ami's grin disappeared.  
  
"Well…."Ami told Taiki the whole story.  
  
"Oh My! That's horrible! Why doesn't Usagi do something?" Taiki's slender face was clouded with worry.  
  
"I don't know, but I know Usagi she will make it though it. She is a strong person."  
  
Taiki nodded and walked into class.  
  
"Jaa, Ami!" Taiki waved over his shoulder. Ami watched his slim figure disappear though the door.  
  
Ami had hearts in her eyes and around her head.  
  
"He still is *sigh* Gorgeous!" She floated in the room behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Minako ran down the street to school. "Ohhhh! Why can't I get depressed and get wrapped up in my work?" She pushed herself harder. 5 more minutes.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Gomen! I-I'm Sorry I didn't mean to…." Minako looked up and saw Yaten holding out his hand and giving her that sexy little smirk.  
  
"YATEN! Yaten? Your back!" The bubbly blond clung to his arm. Yaten smiled but quickly regained his normal attitude.  
  
"Get off of me!" Yaten surged her off.  
  
"Are you coming to school again? You know your seat is still open next to me!"  
  
Minako batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Ummm….O-K. Hey, aren't you going to late for school?" Asked Yaten Glancing at his watch.  
  
"Eekkkkk! I almost forgot! Come on! We've got to run!" Minako turned into a little cyclone and blasted down the street.  
  
"Hey wait! Minako! Wait for me!" Shouted Yaten trailing after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok now things are getting Good! Will Seiya and Usagi get together? Will Ami and Taiki have a romance? Will Yaten and Minako make it to school on time? (*LOL*)  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Love Written in the Stars.  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	5. Uh-oh! The Jealousy of Mamoru! The Outer...

Title: A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Uh-oh! The Jealousy of Mamoru! The Outers Know the True Past!  
  
Ok I'll talk fast. Sailor moon is not mine and never will be. Now for the story. Oh and I am truly grateful for Amara Kou, Who let me be on her website! Yay! ^^ Happy Bunny!!! Ok I'll shut up now so you can read.  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The school bell rang loud though the streets of Juuban, releasing the many high schoolers onto the street laughing and shouting.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Said Usagi turning to the tall man who was standing next to a bench, the inners (minus Rei…) Ginger, Rosella, and two of the three lights looked gravely upon his figure. Minako had told Yaten in detention. (I guess the didn't make it in time…^^;;)  
  
Seiya only looked sadden by the whole mess, and turned to walk home.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked at the ground as she walked home with Mamoru. She wanted to walk home with Seiya, not Mamoru, she never wanted to talk to Mamoru again.  
  
"So how was school?" Said Mamoru.  
  
"Fine," mumbled Usagi. Mamoru turned to her.  
  
"Usako, I am not happy he is back. I don't want you to see him ever again." Mamoru said sternly.  
  
"How can I not see him? He goes to my school! He lives a block from my house! And I love him!!" Usagi suddenly released what she had said. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" Mamoru said almost boiling with anger.  
  
"I-I…. Mamo-chan I didn't mean it r-really!" Usagi quivered with fear.  
  
"I'll show you who you love…" and he grabbed Usagi by the wrist hard and pulled her away to his apartment.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!!!! PLEASE!!!" Usagi screamed in her loudest voice. Mamoru hit her hard. Usagi was out cold.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya had heard someone scream, he knew for sure, and it sounded like Odango! Seiya was sure he heard her. He ran outside, and watched in horror as he saw Mamoru drag Usagi across the street at the far end of the block.  
  
'I can follow him better if I transform.' thought Seiya.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!!"  
  
Fighter jumped to the rooftops and followed Mamoru.  
  
* * *  
  
Micharu looked up from her mirror. Haruka walked into the room.  
  
"Haruka, I felt them again…" She said softly.  
  
"Why are they here again? Are they searching again? Why can't they keep track of their princess and stay on their own damn planet?" Haruka grumbled, She didn't care for them much, she wished they would leave their meddling hands out of things.  
  
"No they are not searching, they seem to come here of their own free will…." Said Micharu calmly.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to tell them they aren't welcome,"  
  
"You can't stop it this time Haruka…." Sailor Pluto stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said confused.  
  
"It's too late to stop it now, the future has already changed…."  
  
" But-But, They don't belong here!!" Said Haruka a little angry at Pluto's knowledge of the future, which, she did not have.  
  
"Haruka, Micharu, I will share confidential information that you cannot share with anyone…" They both nodded (Confidentiality is their game ^^;;)  
  
"Usagi and Mamoru were never destined, at some point they would break-up and Crystal Tokyo would be ruled alone by Neo-Queen Serenity, like the Silver Millennium."  
  
Pluto paused and let out a tired sigh.  
  
"But since Galixia interfered with earth and brought the Starlights here, the timeline has changed."  
  
"And?" Micharu said warily.  
  
"This brings us back to the Silver Millennium. The 3 Starlights along with two others who's whereabouts are unknown. Guarded the very outer rim of the solar system.  
  
Star Fighter fell in love with the princess and the princess loved her back, But Queen Serenity had arranged a marriage to the earth prince. The princess was very angry with her mother, and tried to run away numerous times.  
  
The Queen had told the Starlights that another planet needed them, but really it didn't, except in the end. But before Star Fighter left she gave the Princess her star locket and her word she would return some day, and return she did…."  
  
"So the prince and princess were never destined?" Haruka said sounding a little confused.  
  
"In fact the prince had already been taken over by Mantailla and Beryl. Beryl really didn't really kill the princess and prince. The prince killed the princess and Beryl bonded the prince to the Dark force and…."  
  
"That means that the prince is-is-" Micharu stuttered.  
  
"Pure Evil…." Pluto said gravely.  
  
* * *  
  
Fighter watched Mamoru walk into an apartment building. She had to do something! Fighter jumped off the roof and onto the ground.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" The glass door was blasted into thousands of pieces.  
  
"HEY!" Shouted Fighter. Mamoru turned and had a look of evilness on his face.  
  
"Beating on young girls is very wrong! You should never hit a girl! Except when they can defend themselves like me! So why don't you pick on me you big bully!!" Shouted Fighter.  
  
"You, You! You showed her freedom, and true love." Mamoru said eyes cold.  
  
"That's what love should be." Said Fighter coldly.  
  
"But, But I, I was her Freedom and true love. She was reborn for me, not you," Mamoru lunged at Fighter. Pinning her against the wall, Mamoru's Hand around her delicate throat.  
  
"But my pain ends here! Along with you, you meddling bitch!" Mamoru said, he began to squeeze hard. Fighter could feel the creep of death. She wished Usagi would wake up. Fighter wedged her knee in between herself and Mamoru, kicking him hard in the balls.  
  
Mamoru crumpled to the floor in pain. Fighter ran towards Usagi, Mamoru stuck his leg out tripping her. Fighter's makeup headphone went sliding across the floor and landed right next to the unconscious Usagi.  
  
Now Fighter was Seiya again. Mamoru and Seiya started to punch and kick each other, but Mamoru was at a disadvantage, Seiya was stronger than he looked, and Mamoru was getting his ass whooped. (Hooray!!!! Gomen! Gomen! ^^;;)  
  
* * *  
  
"Sailor Moon…."  
  
"Sailor Moon, wake up…"  
  
"Wake up…"  
  
A tiny voice in Usagi's head buzzed. Usagi opened her eyes they felt heavy. A tiny figure of herself as Serenity was floating in front of her.  
  
"Sailor Moon you need to wake up!" The little Usagi poked her in the nose.  
  
"W-who's there?" She said sleepily.  
  
"You need to save you friend! He's in danger! Mamoru is hurting him!" She said looking her in the face.  
  
"Who or What are you?" Usagi said confused.  
  
"Well I'm your star! I'm your light!" She said in her tiny bell like voice.  
  
"And you have you to save Seiya from the Dark force! You must attack him!"  
  
"But that's Mamo-chan!!" Usagi said panicked.  
  
"No it's not. He is pure evil you need to fight!"  
  
"But I don't understand!" Usagi said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Buck up kid! You need to be strong! I can't explain it now, but if you need to talk later just ring this." She tossed Usagi a new transformation compact, it had a tiny bell on it.  
  
"Now go get 'em tiger!" The tiny Usagi faded away.  
  
Usagi was very confused, this made everything complicated, was Mamoru evil? Usagi didn't know what to do. Then she relised even if Mamoru isn't evil she need to protected Seiya. Usagi's eyes flew open, the magic words suddenly drifted into her mouth.  
  
"Moon Crystal Eternal Power, MAKE UP!"  
  
Usagi was now Sailor Moon, she hadn't transformed for such a long time, Her sailor Fuku was pretty much the same as before except that everything that was yellow, red and electric blue was now, silver, royal blue, and gold.  
  
"I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mamo-chan, Stop! Seiya is my friend! Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything…"Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mamo-chan your battle is with me, let him go." Mamoru dropped the struggling Seiya to the lobby's cold marble floor.  
  
Seiya noticed Usagi's communicator on the floor across the lobby.  
  
'If I could get to it I could call for help…' Seiya thought and began to crawl across the floor, he knew that he had at least one broken rib, and it hurt to walk.  
  
"So now the moon princess loves me! My, my, my, How the Mighty have fallen…" Mamoru laughed sinisterly.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter I am all powerful. You and your little friends have always destroyed my plans."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor moon said softly but sounded still she sharp.  
  
"You and your "senshi's" if that's what you want to call them but hardly they are, warriors hardly. You never noticed how frequently I was "brain washed" I worked for evil the whole time I was in on every evil plan ever, but Mamoru is no more I am Darkness, I am Evil embodied, I am Sinister! (That's his name not a description…)"  
  
Mamoru glowed a deep purple and magically was in his prince armor. But his eyes were almost blank they held no light.  
  
Seiya looked up he was only feet away from the communicator and his makeup headphone. He stretched his arm as far as it could go…only inches now…just a little farther….Got It!  
  
In one swift move Seiya jumped to his feet.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" In a swirl of stars Sailor Star Fighter stood there in full black leather clad.  
  
"I thought you already pissed me off enough for one day!" She yelled from behind him  
  
"And I thought you had enough of me kicking your ass!" Sinister said cocky voice back.  
  
"Ha! Great joke! You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to!"  
  
Sinister grew quite angry, he charged towards her with amazing speed. Fighter dodged all of his punches.  
  
"Go Fighter! Go Fighter! You da man….errr I mean woman!" Souted Sailor Moon From the sidelines pom-poms in hand. Sinister finally landed a hit right in her ribs.  
  
"So I can't hurt you, you say?" he whispered to her evilly. Fighter fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Sinister walked towards Sailor Moon. Fighter instantly remembered the communicator.  
  
She pushed the 'panic' button. She hoped with all her might someone would answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Pluto's words hung in the air like a thick fog.  
  
"Even now the prince is evil, it is dormant right now, but soon he will be awakened and the princess will be in grave danger." Pluto said.  
  
"We have to protect her!" Said Micharu.  
  
"I still don't trust them!" Haruka said still rather angry.  
  
"Haruka, you should they were part of our team in the past, and you were good friends with them a long time ago." Pluto said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Haruka, we owe everything to them, they protected Usagi when we weren't there." Haruka could see that she was outnumbered.  
  
"Alright, you win. I'll TRY to be nice but I'm not guaranteeing anything…" Micharu gave Haruka a hug.  
  
"You're the best!"  
  
Hotaru peeked out from behind the door.  
  
"Hotaru! Where you eavesdropping?" asked Micharu as Haruka picked up Hotaru and slung her over her hip.  
  
"I'm sorry Micharu-mama, I couldn't help it, but what about Chibi-usa? Is she going to die Pluto?" Hotaru looked heartbroken, as a few tears slipped down her little pink cheeks.  
  
"Oh Hotaru, Don't cry. Chibi-usa will be born no matter what." Haruka looked at Pluto.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Well, Chibi-usa is the aier to the throne, Weather conceived by the crystal or *haem* the traditional way…" Pluto blushed a little at the thought.  
  
"But what about Mamoru? What will happen to him?" Micharu asked.  
  
"Either we have to fight him alone or he will find an enemy to side with." Said Pluto.  
  
Hotaru was tugging at Haruka's pants leg.  
  
"What is it Hotaru?"  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" She said.  
  
"Hear what babe?" Said Micharu.  
  
"Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep…."  
  
"That!" Said Haruka  
  
"It's your communicator!" Said Pluto.  
  
They all searched frantically for it  
  
"Found it!" Said Micharu.  
  
"Hurry! Answer it Haruka-papa!" Said Hotaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooo….cliffhanger! Who is it? (Bet you can guess, his name starts with an 'S')  
  
So I gotta go! See Ya!  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^_-* 


	6. The inners to the rescue! Can Usagi Defe...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The inners to the rescue! Can Usagi Defeat the Evil?  
  
Ok Hi! I have to thank everyone for sending me mail! And if you haven't pretty please do!! *Whimper* Ok I'll get on with the story! If you don't remember, Haruka was just about to answer her communicator.  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry Haruka-papa!" Said a tiny Hotaru tugging at Haruka's pants leg. Haruka opened the face of the watch.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Two voices exclaimed at the same time. Micharu and Pluto crowded Haruka. Little Hotaru was left jumping up and down trying to see.  
  
"What are you doing answering emergency calls?!?" Shouted a very confused Star Fighter.  
  
"What are you doing with Usagi's communicator?!?" replied a very confused Haruka.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Shouted Hotaru in the background.  
  
"Look it doesn't matter why I have Usagi's communicator. Mamoru has gone nuts! He's going to do something to Usagi! Get your lazy Outer planetary guarding ass over to the main lobby of the International Apartments!" Shouted Fighter.  
  
"Watch who you're callin' lazy ya alien!" Growled Haruka.  
  
"Haruka!" Said Micharu.  
  
"What?! He/She started it!" complained Haruka.  
  
"I'd watch it ya dyke!" replied a smug Fighter.  
  
"Bite me!" Haruka stuck her tongue out at Fighter.  
  
"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Hotaru still was jumping up and down.  
  
"Give me that!" Micharu finally pulled the communicator from the grasp of Haruka.  
  
"We'll contact the others and we'll be over and soon as possible! Neptune out." Micharu ended the transmission.  
  
"Hey! Micharu, I had everything under control!" Said Haruka.  
  
"Haruka, Honey, I don't egg him on, you weren't helping matters. So I took over." Micharu gave a little smile.  
  
"You where watching that Feminist channel again weren't you?" Haruka said half-eyed.  
  
"I'm not saying, now let's transform! Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Oh yeah, for sure…" Haruka said still half-eyed. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"I should look for another family, I'm completely ignored here…." Hotaru said closing her eyes.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Let's roll!" Said Pluto and they all ran out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Sinister walked towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was quivering inside but she showed nothing.  
  
"Ah, my dear, so who do you love, me or him?" He looked down at her evilly.  
  
"I told you. It was a slip of the tongue…" She said flatly.  
  
"And such a beautiful, and sharp tongue it is…." Sinister leaned in for a kiss, but Sailor Moon pulled away.  
  
"I'll never kiss someone who is mean to my friends and me." Sailor Moon said still with no emotion.  
  
"Oh is it now you grow a back bone? Or is it you need a refresher course?" Sinister raised a hand to slap Sailor Moon but it stopped inches from her face.  
  
"I think you've hit her enough." It was the Inner senshi! Jupiter had caught his hand.  
  
"Let me go or you will be sorry!" Said Sinister squirming around in Jupiter's grasp. She tightened her grip on his wrist.  
  
Sinister lifted his other hand and blasted Jupiter with pure dark energy. Jupiter went flying thought the air into the far wall.  
  
"Jupiter!!" cried Sailor Moon. It was all her fault, if she's told them earlier she could've stopped this. She pushed Mamoru to all this …  
  
"Mamo-chan, Stop! Leave my friends out of this! Take what you want from me and leave them alone…" Sailor Moon dropped to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"That's the Sailor Moon I know….weak, helpless….Hahahahaha…" Sinister laughed evilly.  
  
"That's all wrong!" Fighter struggled to her feet.  
  
"Sailor Moon is the strongest person I know! You're the one who's weak and helpless! If you really where so powerful you would've faced her head on a long time ago!" Fighter stared at him with cold eyes. "You're nothing but a coward…"  
  
Sinister stared back at Fighter. "Shut up!" Sinister blasted Fighter with all his power, Fighter flew back into another wall, and was bleeding and bruised badly.  
  
"Fighter!!" Shouted Sailor Moon. She turned to Sinister fire in her eyes.  
  
"You hurt my friends when this was our battle. Now you give me no chose."  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon therapy Kiss!" The glowing pink ball of energy was deflected and shot back at her. 'It didn't work?!' Sailor Moon panicked. 'I guess I just have to give it more power!'  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" The bright ball of silver light hit Sinister with the force of a train. He was desinagrated in 5 seconds flat.  
  
'There goes my whole life, my future….' Sailor Moon looked like she was about to cry.  
  
All the inners (minus Jupiter), the two Starlights, and Sailor Sun and Earth walked up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
"You did what you had to…" Said Venus.  
  
"I'm sorry minna, I should've told you that he was hurting me," She said softly.  
  
"Usagi, we knew the whole time…" Said Mars.  
  
"We were really worried, we wanted to help, but we didn't know what to do…"Said Mercury.  
  
"Come on. I think we should tend to our own." Said Maker. The senshi's nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chapter but Mamoru is dead! Yay!! ::Dances around the room:: But poor Seiya and Mako! They got all beat up. :(  
  
And oops, the outers never showed up ^^;;….they will in the next part! So if you're a fan of them they'll be here soon! Don't worry I wouldn't leave the best Characters out!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	7. Seiya and Usagi! Do they have a chance t...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Seiya and Usagi! Do they have a chance to fall in love?  
  
Sailor moon is not mine and I better not type too much of this stuff, or my bloody stumps of fingers will ache more, so I thank everyone for there support and I'll keep those chapters coming!  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya's body ached all over. He let out a moan of pain as he sat up.  
  
"YOUR ALIVE YOU BIG IDOT!!!!!" Shouted his silver haired band mate. Taiki sweatdropped. Yaten gave Seiya a hug.  
  
"OW! Ya-ten-you-r-hurt-ing-me…" Seiya said weakly.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Seiya said to Taiki who was calm while Yaten was running around tossing confetti around, shouting 'He's alive! He's alive! The big jerk is alive!'  
  
"There all outside in the waiting room they'd only allow us in, you should see how many flowers you have! All your fans left them! I swear we have enough flowers for all our performances for the rest of our lives!" Taiki said huge grin on his face.  
  
"Do I dare ask why Yaten suddenly is happy-go-lucky?" Seiya laughed at his comment, Yaten didn't care.  
  
"Well he thought you were going to die. I told him you were only unconscious and it would wear off in a couple of days, but he didn't believe me he said people die from unconsciousness, but I told him that it was comas people die from, but he was confused." Sweatdrop. "Apparently he loves you beneath that cool mood." Taiki laughed.  
  
"How long was I unconscious?" asked Seiya.  
  
"2 days, and Usagi was really worried, she even ate a doughnut in your honor…hehehehe" Taiki laughed again with another sweatdrop.  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!!!" Screamed Usagi she tore into the room with supersonic speed.  
  
She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"OW! Gentle on the ribs Odango!!" Said Seiya.  
  
"Well you survived 3 broken ribs, one was a compound fracture and the other two green tree breaks. A black eye, concussion, and numerous cuts and bruises…"Said Ami.  
  
"Thank You Professor Mizuro!" Said Minako in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's a Confounded factor and a Green Tea Rake?" Usagi said getting question marks above her head.  
  
"Usagi, It's not a Confounded Factor and a Green Tea Rake…. A compound fracture and a green tree break. A Compound fracture is where the bone breaks in two places, and a Green tree break is where they don't break all the way though, like a green branch in the spring…" Said Taiki with a smile.  
  
"I don't care how he was hurt, can he come home now?" Said Usagi.  
  
"Well he can go home this afternoon, the hospital wants to keep him a little while for surveillance." Said the nurse as she walked in.  
  
"Hey you think I could get a word alone with Odango?" Said Seiya. Everyone nodded and left the room. Immediately 6 ears were pressed against the door Ami and Taiki Looked down shamefully at everyone.  
  
* * *  
  
"I wanted to ask you, are you ok?" Asked Seiya as Usagi pulled up a seat next to him.  
  
"You ask me if I'm ok? Seiya, I should be asking you that!" Usagi stared at him with her crystalline blue eyes gently.  
  
"Odango, you suffered more damage than I ever could imagine, He hit you almost every day!" Seiya looked back at her.  
  
"He did hit me everyday. He said it showed how strong our love was…." Usagi stared at the floor. Seiya was about to cry.  
  
'Why? Why? Would ANYONE ever want to hit her? She is so sweet and kind to everyone! She wouldn't hit anyone, EVER.' thought Seiya to himself.  
  
"Odango, That's not love… that's torched!"  
  
"I know Seiya. I-I wanted to leave but if I did he'd find me and hurt me more…." Usagi broke down into tears, she held onto Seiya as her whole body shook with sadness.  
  
Everyone who was listening at the door looked really sad,  
  
"Poor Usagi…." Said Rosella.  
  
"Shhhhh….It's ok Odango. I promise that I'll protect you from now on, don't cry, I promise I'll never let you hurt again…." Seiya said softly into her ear. Usagi hastily wiped her tears away.  
  
"You p-promise?" She said trying to smile.  
  
"I promise…." Seiya smiled at his 'Odango'. He placed a kiss softly on her cheek.  
  
Usagi blushed deeply, the kiss was amazingly refreshing, it was like the breeze off a lake in the sticky days of July. Seiya, also blushed 'Why did I do that? She doesn't even like me.' Seiya felt foolish.  
  
Usagi smiled that little smile you couldn't help but smile back.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't hear anything!" Said Minako.  
  
"Maybe they just forgot the talk and got to the action…." Said Ginger.  
  
"GINGER APOLLO MACKENIZIE!!!" Said Her sister, very agitated.  
  
"What?! It's probably what their doing!"  
  
"You're awful!"  
  
"If you mean THAT you're guessing wrong. I meant making out, Geez, I'm not THAT perverted…." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Hey, Shut up! I can't here!" Said another voice.  
  
"MAKO!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"You're ok!" Said Rei.  
  
"You guys, it was just a little bump on the head…" She said putting her hand behind her head and laughing.  
  
"We where worried!" Said Minako clinging to her arm. Mako sweatdropped.  
  
* * *  
  
Later…  
  
"Seiya, Are you hungry? I'll go to the MacDonald's and grab something."  
  
Said Usagi, She had spent almost all her time with Seiya since he woke up.  
  
"Odango really…I'm fine." He said smiling, He appreciated all the attion he was getting from Usagi.  
  
"Are you positive? I mean your sick, you need all the…ummm…Calcium in a hamburger!" Usagi gave a huge fakey smile.  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Odango, are you hungry?"  
  
Usagi's stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"Hee-hee, Just a little…" She gave a closed-eyed smile and blushed.  
  
"You go ahead, bring me back some French fries." Seiya said with a smile.  
  
The nurse came in, she was checking him in again.  
  
"You have a nice girlfriend, she seems to care a lot about you…" She said smiling at him.  
  
"My Girlfriend? No were not…" Seiya blushed a dark red.  
  
"Well you should be. A girl like her doesn't come around often. People like her are rare, and she seems to be nice to everyone. You don't really run into people with such a sunny personality often." The nurse smiled at Seiya again.  
  
"I don't mean to be a bother but I was wondering if I could get an autograph, my niece really loves you guys…"  
  
"Oh sure! I don't care, you want Taiki and Yaten's too?"  
  
The nurse looked dumbstruck and nodded.  
  
"Hey Taiki and Yaten you think you could give her your signature?"  
  
"You have to go buy yours like--" Taiki slapped his hand over Yaten's big mouth.  
  
"We'd be glad to…" He said politely.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi came back 15 minutes later.  
  
"Here's your fries." She said handing him a bag.  
  
"Thanks! What took so long?" Said Seiya.  
  
"Well, they were busy, it was lunchtime, but the one over here is always busy." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You know I can leave in an hour, whadda say to going to get some ice cream then hit the arcade?" Seiya said.  
  
"Sure! I'm always hungry!"  
  
Seiya laughed, He was glad Usagi was the same even if Mamoru hurt her. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Usagi said to herself.  
  
"Haruka!" Usagi gave her a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said surprised.  
  
"Well, we were called but you took care of it yourselves When we went to your house you mom told us you where here with Seiya." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Micharu.  
  
"I wish he'd croak right here…" Haruka mumbled to herself.  
  
Micharu gave her the look.  
  
"So are you guys going to stay for awhile?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Of course! We don't want you to be alone with him--" Haruka stared to say but go a sharp elbow in the stomach.  
  
"Hee-hee, actually we have to get going, we have matters to sort out for ourselves." Micharu gave Haruka an 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-your- doing?!?!' Glance.  
  
"Awww, Do we have to go?" wined Hotaru.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But Haruka-papa said--"  
  
"Never mind what she said. Haruka-papa hasn't been on her best behavior…." Micharu lead Hotaru out of the room.  
  
"Don't even thing of going near-" Haruka began but was grabbed by the arm and drug out of the room.  
  
Setsuna got a big sweatdrop and sheepishly followed.  
  
Seiya laughed,  
  
"What's so funny?" Usagi said.  
  
"Odango, I don't think you'll understand in a thousand years."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's it for now! What'll happen next?  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	8. The Return of the Little Strangers!

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The Return of the Little Strangers!  
  
Hi everybody! I hope you are enjoying everything! Please some feed back! Even flames are gladly accepted! ^^;;  
  
Here's chapter 8 everyone!  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked down to the arcade, Usagi already eaten almost 2/3 of a Banana Split. Seiya turned around sharply.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Usagi said turning towards him.  
  
"Someone's following us." He said in whisper.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi!" said the first voice  
  
"Shush! They'll hear us!!" hissed the second  
  
Seiya walked towards a bush and peered into it.  
  
The one girl was older than the other, had light pink hair up into pointy odangos. She had dark streaks though the light pink, And a gray kitten on her head.  
  
The other girl had strawberry red hair in 2 heart shaped odangos.(I'll give you one guess who these two are…^^)  
  
In the mean time Usagi had peeked over Seiya shoulder.  
  
"Chibi-usa!" Cried Usagi.  
  
"Chibi-chibi?!" Said a confused Seiya.  
  
"Hi Usagi." Chibi-usa.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi!" Chibi-chibi said flashing an adorable little smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Said Usagi confused.  
  
"Stupid Usagi! No matter what I'll be your future daughter!" Chibi-usa said sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
"Great. I'm stuck with a brat for the rest of eternity!" said a disgusted Usagi.  
  
"What?!?! Your future daughter?!?!" Shouted Seiya.  
  
"Akkk! Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi!" Chibi-chibi panicked.  
  
"Ummm….I mean…aaaa…I'm her cousin. Hee-hee, I'm just a prankster!" Chibi- usa got a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Chibi-usa, It's ok he knows."  
  
"Oh! Chibi-chibi was telling me about the guy with the ponytail who stole her towel." Seiya got a big sweatdrop.  
  
"It's more SHE stole MY towel…."  
  
"Why is Chibi-chibi here anyway? I hope Galixia is ok…." Usagi said thinking out loud.  
  
"Chibi-chibi was never Galixia's star seed. Usagi she's my sister!" Said Chibi-usa.  
  
"Say WHAT?!?!?!" Screamed Seiya. He was even more confused than before.  
  
"Well it all started a long time ago…." began Usagi. Usagi told Seiya. The entire story of her life. Of the Silver Millennium and how Sailor V was really Sailor Venus. From the might of Beryl to the power of the Dead moon Circus. It took a whole hour to tell him everything they knew.  
  
"Wow…." Seiya said in amazement. 'This must be why her light is so strong….she has battled so much, and though it all she keeps a strong heart and a pure light.'  
  
"Wow it's 8 already! Do you guys have somewhere to stay?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We where hoping to stay with you again Usagi!" Said Usagi.  
  
Usagi had a facefalt and fell over.  
  
"What am I? The Motel 8?" She stomped ahead.  
  
Seiya smiled.  
  
"So, we were never formally introduced. My name is Usagi 'Small lady' Serenity. Little princess of the 30th century, Crystal Tokyo." She made a dainty curtsy. "But you can call me Chibi-usa, everybody else does." She smiled.  
  
"Kou Seiya, Mega popular super star of the 90's, Modern Tokyo." She shook her hand.  
  
"Such a Gentleman." Chibi-usa giggled. Chibi-chibi tugged at Chibi-usa's arm.  
  
" Oh, and this is Miss Christina 'Chibi-chibi' Serenity, tiny princess of the 30th century, Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Seiya picked up Chibi-chibi.  
  
"Well tiny princess, I think we've met before!" Chibi-chibi threw her little arms around Seiya giving him a hug. (awwww…Cute!^^)  
  
Usagi turned to see this and smiled. 'He'd be a great dad if we ever had kids. Eek! What am I thinking!? 'We' no, that's not going to happen….' Usagi quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Are you guys coming or do I have to drag you?!" She said.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream from the park.  
  
"Seiya, Did you hear that?" He nodded.  
  
"I'll go take these two someplace safe and-" Seiya was cut off by Chibi- usa.  
  
"Do you think that we're called the children of Sailor Moon for nothing? Let's do it Chibi-chibi."  
  
"Chibi!" Chibi-chibi said cutely determined.  
  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!"  
  
"Chibi-chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"(She can talk!!^^;;)  
  
"Moon Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
They all transformed, except Seiya.  
  
"What? I can't transform?" He said bewildered.  
  
"Fighter Star Power! MAKE UP!" It still didn't work.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll come later!" he shouted desperately.  
  
Sailor Moon looked like she didn't want to leave but ran after Chibi-moon and Chibi-Chibi-moon.(Enough chibi's for ya?)  
  
'What's wrong? I can't transform!? I don't have any power?' Seiya followed Sailor Moon the monster was very ugly.  
  
"Give me your Star Seed! (Again?!--;;)"  
  
"Never! I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Master needs revenge on Sailor Moon and I, Gortak will bring it to him!" Gortak charged towards Sailor Moon. Blasting her on his way.  
  
Sailor Moon went flying like a matchstick.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
"Rainbow Starlight Moon Chibi Hearts!!"  
  
A ball of white gold energy and tiny rainbow hearts went flying in the direction of Gortak.  
  
"Little brats!" It growled, blasting the two young senshi's, they went flying though the park into a tree.  
  
'I have to do something!' thought Seiya.  
  
"Hey ugly!" Seiya jumped out untransformed prepared for a fistfight.  
  
"Lousy human! Do not try to stop me!" It blasted Seiya's way, But Seiya dodged the attack.  
  
"Hey, Can't you do anything better than that!?" He laughed.  
  
Sailor Moon was getting up and saw what Seiya was doing.  
  
'He can't do that! He'll kill himself!'  
  
"Hey Gortak! You ready for another piece of me?" She shouted.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!"  
  
But it did little damage.  
  
"W-what?" She said confused.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Gortak.  
  
'I-I have to do something!' thought Seiya.  
  
"Hey Fighter!" Said a tiny voice. It was a tiny fighter he had armor on.  
  
"Who are you?" Seiya said.  
  
"Geez, you should know who I am! You talk about Usagi's enough!" the tiny prince said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm your light! Your star! Duh!" The tiny prince crossed his arms.  
  
"Well why are you bugging me now? I've got to save Usagi!" Seiya tried to swat away at it.  
  
"Well I want to help, here's your new headphone! I want to teach you that Usagi cares for you and you care for her and don't be afraid to show it! And though the whole thing I'll always be here! Don't worry!" the tiny fighter winked and floated away.  
  
Seiya saw the makeup headphone on the ground. It was gold and rubies lined around the star. Seiya looked up with determination.  
  
"Fighter Crystal Star Power, MAKE UP!"  
  
Fighter's costume was almost the same, except the fact that she had white- silver wings.  
  
"I am the shooting star surrounded by the dark denseness of the night, Sailor Star Fighter. Stage on!" Shouted Fighter.  
  
"Fighter!" cried Sailor Moon  
  
"Star Crystal Boomerang!" hundreds of little stars flew at the monster.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! I warn you Sailor Moon, Master will be avenged!" and the monster bust into sparkly dust.  
  
"It appears the war has began again…" Said Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Master will be avenged! Sounds scary or like a 50's horror movie, until next time, signing off…  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	9. Mercury’s Aqua Dream! A Romance Between ...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Mercury's Aqua Dream! A Romance Between Geniuses!  
  
Hi everybody! Ie, I'm so sick and tied of people who flame Seiya and Usagi sites. Can't they find another hobby? I really don't enjoy screaming at people. Why flame? As a supporter of Seiya and Usagi I feel I have to. I guess I really don't HAVE TO. I give up! Whatever I say will be wrong in this situation --;;.  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami sighed. She glanced up from her homework. 5:00. The grandfather clock in the living room said. Where was her mother? Ami was often alone, her mother usually worked strange hours at the hospital.  
  
Ami had a very deep secret, she wished that she had a boyfriend. Yes, even the intellectual Munzio Ami, wanted to have a boyfriend, to keep her company, and to love her like there was no tomorrow. It was hard to be alone and study all the time without having your thoughts drift away to the guy with the long brown hair and violet eyes.  
  
'Oh, I'm dreaming again….'she thought, Ami blushed a little,  
  
"Why am I blushing? No one's here." Ami said out loud. Still it was hard not to, he was simply too cute. Ami herd the slam of a door.  
  
"Ami, I'm home!" A voice echoed though the house.  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" Her mother stepped in the doorway, in full doctors uniform.  
  
"How about, hamburgers?" her mother said.  
  
"That sounds good. Mom why don't you rest for awhile? I'm sure you haven't rested all day. I'll go out and get it." Ami bid her mother farewell and headed off down the street.  
  
Ami was about to turn the corner, but slammed into someone.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" She said.  
  
It was Taiki.  
  
"Hi Ami, I haven't seen much of you lately." He said as he picked her up from the sidewalk.  
  
"How can you say that? You saw me just yesterday!" She said in a surprised tone.  
  
Taiki went deep red.  
  
Ami also blushed crimson.  
  
They walked in silence for awhile.  
  
"So, ummm…where are you going?" He said.  
  
"I was just going to get dinner for me and my mom." Ami said still a little pink.  
  
They continued walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A black figure shifted in its seat.  
  
"Your having problems, aren't you?" said a woman in ruby and black, and butterfly wings.  
  
"Shut up, Ruby Moon." Growled the black figure.  
  
"Why? Feeling defeated? We rescued you. If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead." She gave a small laugh.  
  
"But, that little moon brat is tough. We learned that from the past, didn't we? You don't love her still? Do you?" Ruby Moon looked mad.  
  
The black figure smirked.  
  
"Why? Feeling jealous?" He made an attempt to copy her tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I am. I at least can admit my problems. And you, you have to cover them with silence. Your jealous of him, you wish that you could still be adored by her, loved by her, feel her kiss again…" Ruby Moon smirked more, she loved this mind game.  
  
"Shut up!" The figure growled in a targeting tone.  
  
"Oh, but my prince of darkness I love you," She said putting her arms around him. "And I'm more than she ever could be." She whispered into his ear. Ruby Moon sneaked a glance into his mirror.  
  
"Why are you looking at those two?" She said. Looking at Ami and Taiki talking in the mirror.  
  
"Because, she will be my key to the others. She is the weakest in heshin form." He laughed.  
  
"Don't worry my master of darkness. I will destroy her, I will go to her majesty and get the power I will need to capture her." Ruby Moon walked away. Finally the dark figure leans out of the darkness,  
  
"It's only a matter of time."  
  
It was Mamoru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami!! Taiki!!" Shouted a child like voice.  
  
"Hi Usagi." They both said. Seiya trailed after her.  
  
"Odango! Hold on! Come Back!" Ami and Taiki laughed at the scene before them.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She said. Usagi and Seiya went half-eyed. "Meeting for a secret date?" Seiya and Usagi said together.  
  
Ami and Taiki blushed deep, deep, red, almost purple.  
  
"No, No, No, Not us…." Said Taiki  
  
"No, No, of course not, us hahahaha how funny!!" Ami said getting very nervous.  
  
Seiya and Usagi exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey you want to eat with us? We were just about to sit down." Seiya catching onto Usagi's idea.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to my mom. I said that I'd get some food for us…."  
  
Taiki's head snapped up, they all herd a man's scream coming from the parking lot.  
  
"Come on, let's go." They all spun around the corner.  
  
"Moon Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Fighter Crystal Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Seiya and Usagi transformed, but Taiki and Ami didn't.  
  
"What? What happened?" They both said.  
  
"You guys go protect the innocents! We'll call for help." Shouted Ami.  
  
Fighter and Moon dashed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Star Crystal Boomerang!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!"  
  
Both attacks went flying across the parking lot.  
  
The monster turned toward the direction of the assault.  
  
"I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you! Shouted Sailor moon.  
  
"And I am the shooting star surrounded by the dark denseness of the night, Sailor Star Fighter. Stage on!" She shouted.  
  
"Give me your star seed you little brat!" It launched an attack on Sailor Moon.  
  
The battle with the monster just had begun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'There she is, the key to our plan!' thought Ruby Moon, looking at Ami with cold eyes.  
  
"Ruby Dragon!!" The ground shook beneath the feet of the two teenagers.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Pitiful! No wonder master called you weak Princess Mercury!"  
  
Ruby Moon laughed evilly as she magically floated into the air.  
  
"Why don't you just go to hell you wench!" Shouted Taiki. How dare she insult Ami!  
  
"And what are you? Some pop prince who couldn't sing or transform to save your life, Sailor Star Maker…." Taiki's eyes widened,  
  
'How did she know?' he thought. He had to do something.  
  
Ruby Moon let red ribbons fly from her hands bounding Taiki up.  
  
"Mercury surrender or you friend dies!" Ruby Moon Laughed in evil glee.  
  
"NEVER!" shouted Ami. Ruby Moon looked angry.  
  
"Than DIE!" She blasted Ami, plunging her into cold, hard, darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle with the Monster was not going well either.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" Sailor Moon let off a weak attack. She was exhausted, she had to dodge the constant blasts to revel her star seed, And Fighter was doing all she could to help.  
  
"I can't do this…" Sailor Moon dropped to her knees.  
  
"Get up. You have to fight! You can't let them get you! Sailor Moon, Tuskino Usagi, Odango, I believe in you!" Fighter's eyes looked deep into hers.  
  
Sailor Moon's symbol began to glow. The moon tier flashed gold, silver and royal blue.  
  
"Star Moon Crystal Tier hear my cry, grant me your power!!! STARLIGHT LOVE MOON CRYSTAL KISS!!!!!" A beam went flying towards the monster, it was blown to dust.  
  
"AMI!!!"  
  
Fighter and Sailor Moon looked towards the scream, nodded, and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Mercury…."  
  
"Princess Mercury…."  
  
Ami's limbs felt numb and tired. Ami moaned, her head felt like it was about to spilt.  
  
There was a little Mercury floating in front of her.  
  
"Princess Mercury…" said the tiny voice.  
  
"Who are you?" she said weakly.  
  
"I'm your star, your light, I grant you your power." She smiled.  
  
"I have to save my friend…." Ami started.  
  
"You mean your true love?" The little Mercury said.  
  
"Oh no he's not my…." Ami blushed.  
  
"I'm part of you, I know your secret. Never be afraid to show your emotions, no one will think less of you, you are strong in heart and mind and don't ever let anyone tell you anything different." The little Mercury gave a closed eye smile.  
  
"Be strong and here's your transformation pen." The little Mercury smiled and faded away.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!" Ami was now Sailor Mercury. She had her eternal outfit on and she had silver white wings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"AMI!!" Screamed Taiki. He had to do SOMETHING!  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" Taiki tried his useless transformation phrase.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! Pathetic! I'd love to see the supposedly strongest of you!" Ruby Moon laughed.  
  
"Hey you! Picking on international super stars is morally wrong! I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you!"  
  
"Ah ha! Hello moon brat! You think you can beat me? Take this! Ruby Dragon!" The ground rumbled, A Maroon dragon burst thought the trees.  
  
"Have fun sailor brats!" Ruby moon spun in her cloak and disappeared. The dragon stomped around the foot came very close to Ami.  
  
'I have to do something!' he thought. Taiki pulled at his chains, but it was no use.  
  
"Prince Maker!" Taiki looked down and saw the little image of him.  
  
"What the?!" Taiki thought he was seeing things.  
  
"You must fight!" The little Maker shouted.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do!"  
  
"No your not! Maker, sometimes the heart is stronger than the head. I sit alone and you never listen to me.  
  
All you hear is your over-sized head! I know you feel about that girl, but you listen to your head and think you will look foolish. That's not true! I know she feels the same. Listen, this is the most important lesson you'll ever learn. Sometimes you have to take that dive for that person, Seiya took a blast for Sailor Moon. Sometimes you have to look foolish." The little Maker looked at Taiki with serious eyes. Taiki knew exactly what the tiny figure meant.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" asked Taiki.  
  
"I am your star, your light." The tiny Maker smiled.  
  
"I guess I don't really listen to my heart, Ami taught me to and I have to save her!"  
  
"Here's your headphone, I expect to be listened to more." The tiny Maker smiled.  
  
"That's my warrior." The tiny maker gave Taiki the thumbs up and faded away.  
  
The headphone was gold and around the star were sapphires.  
  
"Maker Crystal Star Power, MAKE UP!" Everything was the same with her costume except the fact that she'd grown wings.  
  
"Mercury!" Maker shouted. Ami had awaked.  
  
"Let's go help Sailor Moon and Star Fighter!" They ran towards the parking lot.  
  
"Star Crystal Boomerang!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" They both hit the monster uselessly.  
  
"Mercury! Maker! You transformed!" Shouted Fighter.  
  
"Let's do it!" Shouted Maker.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Melody!"  
  
"Star Celestial Explosion!"  
  
The two attacks blew the dragon to smithereens sending sparking ruby dust in all directions.  
  
"Who was that lady?" Said Fighter.  
  
"Perhaps a new enemy?" Said Mercury.  
  
"We should call a meeting." Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Tomorrow. I've got to get this food home." Said Mercury. Everyone laughed.  
  
They all powered down and went their separate ways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think that Ami and Taiki will ever fall in love?" Asked Usagi as Seiya walked her home.  
  
"I don't know. Taiki is pretty shy. Maybe, Maybe not." Seiya said as he looked down at his beloved Odango.  
  
"What I really want to know is, will you ever trust me?" Usagi looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said in a naïve tone.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that she didn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"Never mind." He said in a soft tone, and they walked home in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki had sheepishly asked Ami if she'd like him to walk her home.  
  
"That'd be great." They didn't say much. They both were wrapped up in there thoughts.  
  
Soon they came to Ami's doorstep.  
  
"Taiki I just always wanted to say…"  
  
"Ami, I've been meaning to tell you something…"  
  
They both said at the same time.  
  
"I love you." They both looked at each other. Ami stood on her tipy-toes and planted a kiss right on Taiki's lips. Taiki had never been more surprised in his life, but returned the kiss because he loved her too.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Taiki-san." Ami sheepishly waved and disappeared though the door.  
  
"Bye Ami." Taiki touched his lips, they still where warm from hers.  
  
Taiki left the building dancing, he didn't care what everyone thought now, he was happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki and Ami are in love now! What will happen to Usagi and Seiya? Will they ever kiss? (Don't worry!^-^) What will happen with Yaten? Just stay tuned and send me your comments. I don't get anyone's comments! Please send some! Even flames!! --;;  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	10. Minako’s New Transformation! What will B...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Minako's New Transformation! What will Become of Yaten?  
  
Hi, hi, hi! OK, I'll get everything rolling quickly. Sailor moon is not mine and everybody enjoy everything in this story! (If you want to, It's not an order! ^^;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki came into the house dancing.  
  
"Why are you so happy goofball?" Sneered Yaten in a sour tone.  
  
"I'm loved! I'm loved! I AM LOVED!! Hahahahaha…" He started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to know…" Said Yaten looking back to his magazine.  
  
Seiya walked into the room with a sandwich.  
  
"Well at least one of us is happy. Odango doesn't even notice I'd give the earth, sky, and my own life to keep her happy…." Seiya looked down sadly at his sandwich on the plate.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine the entire world is perfect!" Taiki strolled off dancing and humming Negaboshi Ne.  
  
Yaten stood up.  
  
"At least I'm smart enough not to fall in love like you idiots. I keep my distance and mouth off to everyone and not a single girl rips my heart out and stomps on it…" Yaten turned to leave taking Seiya's sandwich with him down the hall. Seiya didn't care, he put the plate on the table and sat down and stared out into space.  
  
'What a bunch of bakas! Don't they know that the only girl I'm entirely devoted to is the princess, but I don't even have to worry about her anymore.' But Yaten really didn't think that girls were useless, he truly did love one girl. Yaten flopped onto his bed rolling over to stare at the ceiling.  
  
'Ah, but I didn't say that I didn't NOT like girls ALL the time. My beautiful sweet Minako, Truly not of this earth, a fallen angel is more like it. What an amazing beauty, Cupid has stolen my heart.' Yaten went off to la la land where all the angels looked like Minako.  
  
BRRRRINNNGGGG!!  
  
The phone rang loudly. Yaten grabbed it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!?!" Yaten barked into the phone. How dare they interrupt his dreams of Minako!  
  
"I-I'm sorry for bothering you at this time Mr. Kou, but I just wanted to remind you about the talent auditions for tomorrow, Your one of our most important judges you know." The nervous little secretary said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there." He said hanging up. Yaten let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And here is talent #112, Aino Minako." Said the first judge. Yaten's eyes wideed, and he ducked behind his clip bored. He was sure that she'd seen him.  
  
'This is just great. I can't score her low on purpose! I love her too much! And the other Judges might get mad for scoring her high because I know her. Shit!' thought Yaten to himself.  
  
He watched her tap dance. Minako was rather good, the last few cords of the music faded and she stood there breathing hard and a smile plastered on.  
  
Yaten looked down at his paper.  
  
Presentation:  
  
Length:  
  
Overall Performance:  
  
Yaten put down an 8,a 9 and a 10. He hoped no one would notice anything, especially not Minako.  
  
"Next up, Talent #113, Hiiama Ruby." Said the first judge; a girl with red- pink hair entered the room her hair flowing down her back and two small buns on her head.  
  
"I fell like I've locked up tight for a century lonely nights waiting for someone to release me. Your licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away. Baby, baby, baby… oh oh oh oh  
  
My body's sayin' lets go,  
  
but my heart is saying no, no.  
  
If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay,  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby ya gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me I make you dream come true, Ya gotta make a big impression, Gotta like what you do."  
  
Her voice rang clear though the room, Minako looked disappointed Yaten was almost staring at her the whole time, so were the other judges. 'That's weird,' thought Minako to herself.  
  
Yaten could barely think, he was so sleepy, something was wrong with this, he couldn't take his eyes off her, the other judges had passed out, something was wrong for sure.  
  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" He weakly cried, but it didn't work.  
  
"I put a spell on you and now you're mine," She sang, She pulled off her other clothes revealing a black and red costume with butterfly wings.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" She put her hand into his chest, reveling a star seed.  
  
"What a weak star…oh well, it'll help me catch the moon brat, she wouldn't dare let one of her little friends die." Ruby Moon cackled evilly.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako flipped around the corner shouting the all too familiar phase. Ruby Moon looked at her with no emotion.  
  
"Oh have fun with the yoma! Ruby Dragon!" She jumped out the window. An ugly creature growled loudly, It looked at the limp Yaten hungrily.  
  
Minako flipped up her communicator. Usagi's face popped up.  
  
"What's wrong?!" she said.  
  
"A woman attacked Yaten and took his star seed!" She said quickly, dodging the fire it was aiming at her.  
  
"I'll be over as quick as I can!" Said Usagi as her face blinked away from the screen. Minako was dodging attacks left and right. Minako dashed out the door and ran up the stairs to the roof. The Monster followed.  
  
"Give me your star seed, we need your power to defeat the white moon!" He blasted at her; Minako dodged but lost her footing and fell over the edge of the roof.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Minako could see her fate, dead before she ever became famous.  
  
"Princess Venus!" a little Venus appeared.  
  
"Huh?!" Minako said seeing strange things before she died.  
  
"I'm your star, you're light. Princess Venus you must be strong! You don't need boyfriends or men to survive. I shine bright because you listen, and your keep your dream strong and I will give you your gift. Here I grant you the power to transform!" The little Venus handed Minako a transformation pen.  
  
"Venus Crystal Eternal, Make UP!" Venus transformed to Eternal form, She had on her eternal costume and white silver wings. Venus flew up to the top of the building.  
  
"Hey! Ugly want another piece of me? Venus Silver Love Arrows!!" The crystal arrows flew strait though, destroying the monster.  
  
She flew to the ground, landing in front of Fighter and Moon.  
  
"So-did-you-get-the-monster?" Panted Fighter.  
  
"Yes, but we have bigger problems! That woman has Yaten's star seed!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo Cliffhanger! What will become of Yaten? Will they save him in time?  
  
Until next time….  
  
Jaa, Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	11. Yaten Can We Save You? Journey To the He...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Yaten Can We Save You? Journey To the Heart of Evil!  
  
HI! Here's Chapter 11  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^_~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Minako looked over Yaten.  
  
"Well he won't survive long without a star seed. We can maybe keep him alive for an hour, possibly 2." Said Rosella. Ginger searched franticly though rows upon rows of bottles and powders.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Usagi was very captivated by the very colorful bottles. She was about to pick one up, when Ginger caught red handed.  
  
"Usagi, please don't touch anything without my permission, some of this stuff is VERY dangerous and contains VERY powerful magic." She said.  
  
"I still can't believe Chibi-usa AND Chibi-chibi are back." Said Rei looking at Chibi-chibi and Chibi-usa playing with Hotaru.  
  
Ginger walked back to the center of the room.  
  
"Well the only thing that you can do is go and retrieve his star seed, but you have to hurry we can't keep him alive for long without a star seed." She said.  
  
"Can't we wait for him to turn into a Paige and have Sailor Moon heal him?" Said Mako.  
  
"It doesn't work that way. If you remember Sailor Moon can only save them if they still have their star seed, but without one he'd be killed. So you have to get his star seed then she can heal him." Said Rosella standing up.  
  
"But we all can't transform…" Said Haruka.  
  
"I can fix that!" Ginger said. She pulled bottles off the shelf tossing them into a huge Calderon. There was a puff of red smoke and they all stared into it.  
  
"Oops…" Mumbled Ginger. There were 8 white mice in the bottom. She picked on up. It spit ink in her face. (Pen, ink…get it? ^^;;)  
  
"Ok…" She put it back into the pot. Ginger threw more bottles in and pulled a hair from Usagi's head.  
  
"Ow!" She shouted.  
  
There was a puff of silver smoke.  
  
"Yay! It worked!" She said. She handed them each a pen.  
  
"Here are your new transformation pens, we'll stay here and take care of Yaten's body. You should sailor teleport to the castle." Said Ginger.  
  
"Are you sure we can't just reason with them?" Said a nervous Usagi; she didn't like their evil hideouts.  
  
"We have to be strong, Odango, We have to save Yaten. Am I right?" Said Seiya, he felt like he could do the impossible with her.  
  
"Right! Let's do it guys!" She shouted. "Moon Crystal Eternal Power!"  
  
"Fighter Crystal Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Crystal Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Eternal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Eternal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Eternal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Eternal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Eternal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Eternal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Eternal Power!"  
  
"Chibi-Moon Eternal Power!  
  
"Chibi-Chibi Eternal Power!  
  
"MAKE UP!!" They all shouted together. There stood a room full of every planetary guardians. All in their eternal garb and white silver wings.  
  
They all stood in a circle.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" Both Luna and Artemis shouted together. In a beam of light they all flashed away.  
  
"I hope everyone will be alright." Said Luna.  
  
"Don't worry mama, Sailor Moon will take care of everyone." Said Diana.  
  
"I sure hope so…" Said Artemis looking up at the twinkling sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You idiot!" Screamed Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sorry your evilness, but-but they will come here and we can defeat them!" Said Ruby Moon.  
  
"Look we can't defeat them without, splitting them up, and even if we did, we still don't have the Silver Crystal or Sailor Moon's star seed!" He growled in a deep tone.  
  
"All we have is that weak star seed!"  
  
"I have a plan master. I will break them apart and trap them, then I will take Sailor Moon's star seed and we can rule the whole universe, together…" She kissed him on the lips seductively.  
  
"It's a good plan but it's your last chance, if you do not bring it to me we cannot feed the almighty one, and bring it to the Supreme ruler and she is impatient."  
  
"Yes, I'll take care of them…" Ruby Moon walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have space turbulence ahead!" Said Mercury, visor covering her eyes.  
  
"Everybody hang on!" Shouted Uranus. But there hands were separated and they were scattered all around the dark land.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chapter, but getting better! What will happen? Will Yaten be ok? Will Mamoru's evil plan work? Until next time!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	12. The Darkness Tries To Swallow Everyone! ...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The Darkness Tries To Swallow Everyone! Can Fighter and Uranus Work Together?  
  
I have to say what I forgot a few chapters ago, 'Genie in a bottle' is not mine and never will be they belong to Cristina Agulara and her producers, so don't sue me! I'm innocent!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uranus got up slowly. She looked around She was in some kind of forest. She herd a rustle from the bushes, she jumped on guard.  
  
It was Fighter; she brushed herself off and then looked up.  
  
"Dear god! Don't tell me I'm stuck with you!" She said.  
  
"It looks like it's just me and you hedamoriphinate." Uranus smirked at her clever joke.  
  
"Uranus, I don't think that it's a tea party, I'm stuck with a cold hearted bitch, but I got over it! Come on, let's go find everybody else." Fighter walked though some brush. Uranus eyes narrowed.  
  
'This is going to be a looooong day.' She thought silently.  
  
"Do you really think that I'm that bad?" She said walking after her.  
  
"Hmmmm…. let's see, You hate me, you tell me to stay away the most precious thing to me, and you think that hell is being stuck with me for the rest of your life. So, in short, YES!!" Fighter screamed at her.  
  
"Geez, don't get all mad about it." She said in a 'whatever' tone.  
  
"Look, I've tried to be friendly but it didn't work, and now you look at me like I'm not even human!" Fighter was frustrated, she couldn't stand this anymore. Fighter wished Uranus would just try to be nice.  
  
"And another thing, you act like I'm going to kill Usagi behind you're back! How can you even think that, I love Usagi more than life itself and I would do ANYTHING to make her happy! I'd sacrifice myself if it meant that she would live." Fighter could feel tears swell in her eyes. She turned and pushed on.  
  
"Look, Fighter, I-I…." Uranus let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I should trust you, but I love Usagi as much as you and I don't want to see her get hurt, she is just so strong and yet, so delicate at the same time, and I let her down once and I don't want that to happen again."  
  
Uranus looked at the ground. They stood in silence for what seemed like and eternity  
  
"I forgive you. Let's just try to get along for everybody else's sake, we wouldn't want the walls to get splattered with blood." They both smiled.  
  
"Your not half bad after all…" Uranus said with a smile.  
  
Ruby Moon appeared floating in front of them.  
  
"Ha! looks like you found each other! But it doesn't matter, you're too weak to hurt me anyway." She laughed psychotically.  
  
Uranus tuned towards Fighter, they both nodded.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted attacking her.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Star Crystal Boomerang!"  
  
"Space Turbulence!"  
  
Ruby moon was over-whelmed with attacks. She was very badly hurt.  
  
"You will pay for this Sailor Brats! Chaos will be avenged!!" She teleported away, holding her bleeding arm.  
  
Uranus and Fighter dusted off there hands.  
  
"We're bad." Said Fighter.  
  
"You know it." Uranus answered back, they gave a low five to each other. Fighter gave Uranus a sideways glance and they both began to giggle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry Chibi-chibi!" Said Chibi-moon.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi! Chi-bi!" She complained  
  
"Oh-don't-whine-about-it!" Said Saturn. They ran down the hall, several monsters followed them.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!" Chibi-moon turned on her heel and attacked, but ran anyway.  
  
"Did-you-hit-any?" panted Saturn.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Chibi-moon.  
  
"I'm not sure I can keep this up for long…" Saturn said looking tired.  
  
"Rainbow Starlight Moon Chibi Hearts!!" Shouted Chibi-chibi as she turned she hit one.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi…." Chibi-chibi said frantically.  
  
"Good Idea, we'll all attack together. Ready? 1-2-3!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
"Rainbow Starlight Moon Chibi Hearts!"  
  
"Saturn Death Shadow!"  
  
They hit all the monsters at once. Turning them to dust.  
  
"Very good Sailor Brats in training," Ruby Moon stood behind them. She grabbed Chibi-chibi around the neck.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!!" Shouted Chibi-Moon. She looked at Ruby Moon with hatred.  
  
"Get off our planet alien scum!" She kicked Ruby Moon in the shin.  
  
"Ow!" She started hopping around. Chibi-chibi took her moon wand and bashed it on her head. Ruby Moon dropped Chibi-chibi who went running to Saturn.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Ruby Moon was blasted back at least a 100 feet.  
  
"You will die!" She said struggling to her feet, she threw out 3 dark crystals and each of them were trapped in one,  
  
"Good riddens to bad rubbish, little brats they needed to learn to respect their elders anyway," Ruby Moon delicately licked the blood off her hand, and teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minako, where should we go? There must be at least 200 halls here!" Said Mars.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!?" Said Venus obviously distressed.  
  
"Well I'm trying to get a fix on the right hallway now…"said Mercury typing very fast on her mini computer.  
  
"Well what about that one?" Asked Jupiter who pointed down a hallway with light at the end.  
  
"I think it's ok…"said Mercury.  
  
"I don't know I have a baaaad feeling about this…"said Mars slowly following everyone down the hall. They all walked in silence down the hall until Venus screamed.  
  
"Minako!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's so quiet." Said Neptune who was walking along side Pluto and Maker.  
  
"It seems to be some kind of lobby…" Said Maker looking around the huge caverness marble ballroom.  
  
"Ruby Dragon!" They heard someone shout, a huge dragon stomped out of the shadows.  
  
"Pesky Sailor Warriors! Try this for size!" Ruby Moon shouted laughing.  
  
"Ocean Current Symphony!"  
  
"Chronos Time Warp!"  
  
"Star Celestial Explosion!"  
  
They all combined attacks destroying the dragon in one blow.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Said Pluto looking around. Ruby Moon threw some dark crystals out capturing the trio.  
  
"6 down, 7 to go…"said Ruby Moon and she teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minako!!" The gap in the floor stood open, she'd fallen down a trap door.  
  
"Ami, can you get a fix on her?" Shouted Mars.  
  
"She's gone into the under bellies of the castle. I…I can't seem to find her!" Said Mercury typing at lighting speed.  
  
* * *  
  
Venus went sliding down, down, down deeper into the castle. Finally about 10 minutes of sliding down she landed hard on her butt.  
  
"Ouch!" She said.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Said a childish voice.  
  
"Usagi!!" Venus gave her a hug.  
  
"I was just wishing that someone else was here, I guess I got my wish." She smiled.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No not really…"  
  
"Poor Yaten, I hope he'll be ok." Venus looked really sad.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save him together!" Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Thanks Usagi." said Venus. "Now where do we go?" she said.  
  
"I was hoping you'd know…." Said Sailor Moon giving a sheepish grin. Venus fell over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess we were only in the courtyard." Said Fighter looking back. "Where are we going to find Odango?"  
  
"Why do you call her Odango?" Said Uranus.  
  
"Why do you call her Neko-chan?" Repeated Fighter.  
  
"Good point…."  
  
They walked down the hall running into 3 floating crystals.  
  
"Stop." Uranus held her hand in front of Fighter. "It might be a trap…"  
  
"You make the worst of everything don't you?" She said looking at her one eyebrow raised.  
  
"That way nothing can surprise you…." She said blankly.  
  
"It looks like there's something in them…" said Fighter.  
  
There was a pink dot in the middle of one, a purple in the next and red in the last.  
  
"Let's go this way…." Uranus turned down another hall. Little did she know that the 3 youngest senshis were trapped in them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's just keep going we'll meet up later." Said Mars. They both nodded and ran though the hall reaching the light they where in a grand ballroom.  
  
"Where are we?" Said Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Senshi's nice to beat you! Hahahahahahaha." Ruby Moon laughed, and attacked she would not be fooled again.  
  
It gave them no chance to counter attack; Ruby Moon threw more dark crystals trapping 3 remaining few.  
  
"Now only for the last few and I will rule the land with the dark master, then I can dump that loser Sinister."(Even the bad guys hate him!) She teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch!" Sailor Moon tripped, and skinned her knee.  
  
"Come on hurry!" Venus tried to help her up.  
  
"Minako, I don't want to run anymore!" She whined.  
  
"Come on! We only have…OH NO! 20 minutes before it's too late!"  
  
Venus and Sailor Moon heard footsteps.  
  
"Quick, over here!" Venus and Sailor Moon ducked around a corner.  
  
It was Fighter and Uranus!  
  
"Seiya!!" Shouted Sailor Moon. Fighter tuned she was nearly knocked down by Sailor Moon pouncing on her.  
  
"Sailor Moon save it for later we only have 20 minutes before Yaten dies!" Shouted Venus.  
  
"Come let's hurry!" Said Uranus they ran down the hall to the light at the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo…What's gonna happen? Are they going to save Yaten in time? Until Next time…  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	13. The Last Battle With Ruby Moon! What Wil...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The Last Battle With Ruby Moon! What Will Become Of Yaten?  
  
Hi people, I beg you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND ME E-MAIL!! I get none at all except from some people I ask and talk to…I NEED FEED BACK!!!  
  
Jaa, Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Moon, Venus, Uranus, and Star Fighter ran down the hall. They reached the huge Throne room.  
  
"Wow, nice digs…" Said Uranus.  
  
"Look there's Yaten's star seed!" Shouted Venus making a dash for it, But Ruby Moon appeared floating in front of it.  
  
"So you've made it this far, but his star seed is mine! Unless Sailor Moon would be so kind to give me hers…" Ruby Moon smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Fine." She said simply.  
  
"No Odango! Don't! You can't live without a star seed!" Fighter said stepping between her and Ruby Moon.  
  
"I know that, but Yaten will die without my help…" she said softly.  
  
"Please don't do it…I don't want to see you die Usagi…." Said Venus.  
  
"I won't…. everything will be alright." Sailor Moon walked past Fighter and was only a few feet from Ruby Moon.  
  
"I compliment on your bravery, too bad you'll die…" Ruby Moon was about to put her hand into Sailor Moon's chest when she jumped back.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!!" It hit Ruby Moon directly in the chest, making her fall back.  
  
"You tricked me!" She said sounding frustrated and out-of-breath.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war Ruby Moon. You play dirty, so do I…" Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Starlight Love Moon Crystal Kiss!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ruby Moon was blown to dust, and her dark crystals shattered and all of the senshis appeared in front of them.  
  
"I'm glad that's over…" Said Jupiter.  
  
"I think it's just began…."Said Fighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru sat alone.  
  
"She was weak…I knew that she would soon perish. But I will call upon more power this time. Turquoise?" He called.  
  
A woman appeared, She had Blue-green fairy wings and her gauzy garments floated around her, she had pale blue hair and almost black they were so dark blue eyes.  
  
"Yes my dark master?" She said had a light voice that had the darkness of the night in it.  
  
"I want you to destroy the sailor senshis, but bring me the star seed of Sailor Moon, and the Supreme Master is getting impatient, so be quick about it and don't fail me like Ruby Moon!!  
  
"Yes your evilness…." She said and she sauntered away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he going to be ok now?" Asked Minako who was hovering after Ginger.  
  
"Look Minako he will be fine for the 27th time, he will live." She said turning towards her and giving her an annoyed look. Yaten began to stir,  
  
"Oh man my head feels like it's gonna split in half!" He said struggling to sit up.  
  
"Your ok! I was really worried about you she gave him a hug.  
  
"Get off!" He sneered, Minako didn't listen; she leaned in on him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" he said looking her strait in the eyes.  
  
"No reason…" She kissed him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for this chapter; roll sailor stars end song, Until next time…  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny. 


	14. Seiya Tastes True Loves Kiss! Usagi Tell...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Seiya Tastes True Loves Kiss! Usagi Tells The Truth!  
  
I know this chapter sounds fun trust me it will be! Enjoy have fun and don't forget to write!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I love you Seiya, I want you to be mine forever…'Said Usagi, she wore all white, Her Golden hair flowing around her.  
  
'I love you too Odango…' Smooch, kiss, her lips pressed against his.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya smiled and drooled in his peaceful sleep, Yaten and Taiki watched amused by Seiya making-out with his pillow.  
  
"I love you Odango… promise you'll love me forever…." Yaten tried not to laugh, silently shaking, Taiki was laughing almost as hard as Yaten.  
  
"Odango, how come your hair is so soft?" He rolled over falling to the floor with a loud *Thud*.  
  
Yaten and Taiki burst out in peels of laugher.  
  
"You…where…with…his…" Yaten tried to say but was laughing too hard.  
  
"We…better…leave…breakfast…" Taiki said leaving with Yaten, Seiya was alone now.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, "only a dream again." He said sadly. (Poor Seiya.()  
  
Seiya quickly got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Taiki practically spit his coffee out though his nose.  
  
"Ha, Ha, You guys. Very Funny, But I've seen your diary Yaten. 'I wish I could touch that amazing beauty and claim it for my own as my girlfriend…'"Said Seiya doing a fakey voice like Yaten off in lala land.  
  
"Shut Up Seiya, at least I don't make-out with my pillow…" He said putting the Wheaties down on the table for himself, but Seiya emptied the box.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't watch me sleep, what kind of goofball jackass brothers watch their popular brother sleep?" He said stuffing his face.  
  
"You wish Seiya." Said Yaten pulling the Fruit Loops down from the cupboard, and poring a bowl for himself.  
  
"I give up. I'm buying a house far, far, far, away from you two…." Seiya made his way out the door. He sighed as he walked to school,  
  
'I wonder what it would it would be like to kiss Odango really.' She was beyond the imagination.  
  
"Why would someone like her kiss a dork like me anyway? She's probably better off with someone else." He said sadly.  
  
"Seiya!!!" Usagi tore past Seiya; she looked at him while she walked backwards in front of him. She thought he looked sad.  
  
"Seiya, What's wrong?" She said stopping, Seiya bumped into her, their lips only inches apart. Usagi was sure that he could hear her heart beat; it pounded in her ears loudly.  
  
Seiya blushed a cherry red. They both backed away much to their disappointment.  
  
"Well, ummmm… You see I was reading this book and this guy with a ponytail, umm…. liked a girl with buns in her hair and he really wanted to tell her that he loved her but he was afraid to because…because, He wasn't sure if she liked him back. Can you tell me what'd you do if you where him?" Seiya gave a cheesy smile.  
  
"Well, I'd go up to the girl, and tell her that I liked her and if she didn't like me back…oh well! I don't know what I'd do." She said sweatdropping. "When you finish the book tell me what happens!" she said as she contunied to walk.  
  
'That didn't help,' thought Seiya, as he sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya stared at the back of Usagi's head; it tilted sideways, then the other way on her ivory white neck. She pulled at one of her pigtails twisting it around her finger. Seiya tapped his foot underneath the desk. It drove him crazy when she did that, it took all of his willpower not to jump up and kiss her in the middle of class.  
  
He started to bite his lip, then his fingernail, she finally tossed it behind her, and a few golden locks landed on his desk. He just stared at them; they were too perfect to touch. His thoughts wandered to stroking her golden hair when she was his.  
  
"Mr. Kou!!" Snapped the teacher. "Are you even listening?"  
  
"Ummm…I was, I-" he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Pay attention next time. Well where was I? Oh yes, we will have partners for taking care of this egg to see how much work a baby really is…" The teacher paused.  
  
"The partners will be….  
  
Rosella and Josh  
  
Minako and Yaten  
  
Taiki and Ami  
  
Mako and Hawashi  
  
Ginger and Zackery  
  
Usagi and Seiya…."  
  
All the Girls who were holding there breath let out a jealous sigh. Seiya smiled, he was with his Odango. Usagi smiled, this would be easy, take care of an egg for a week? Duh, leave it in fridge for a week and dress it up for the day we turn them in.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Odango…. Easy huh?" he smiled. She looked down at the little white oval.  
  
"I guess, but take it everywhere? People will think your crazy for taking an egg in a jar to a restarant, maybe it could be made into an omelet!" Usagi drooled at the thought.  
  
"Odango you can't eat our baby!" Seiya said panicing at the thought of Usagi eating a boiled egg for dinner.  
  
"Seiya…it's an egg…." Usagi went half eyed.  
  
"Odango, it's an A that's a synch. We can't let an A fly out the window because you need a snack." She could see his point.  
  
"But we have to write a report too, that's hard!" Whined Usagi.  
  
"Can I come over tonight? We could get it done in a day!" he said.  
  
"Ok, but I'll call you, my dad can be a tad over protective, he might chase you with a broom or something." Usagi laughed.  
  
"If I was your father I'd be overprotective too…." Seiya looked her in the eyes, and watched her blush.  
  
"Oh…well, ok…. see you around 5:00." Usagi darted away to her house. Seiya smiled,  
  
"I've still got it…" and he walked away humming the sailor stars theme song.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you putting on Armani cologne if you're only going over to Usagi's? She's Not THAT special!" Yaten said watching from the doorway.  
  
"She is that special. You're just jealous because Minako didn't wear anything special for you…" Seiya said as he walked past him. Yaten stuck his tongue out at him,  
  
"Meanie!" he sneered.  
  
"Well good child care is um, um, um, …." Usagi said out loud while Seiya typed.  
  
"Is um, um, um?" he said looking at her.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant…." She said giving him an annoyed look.  
  
Usagi sat down next to him.  
  
"Seiya do you ever think you'll get married and have kids?" She said.  
  
"What brought that on so suddenly?" He looked at her.  
  
"I dunno. Just wondering." Usagi had told him most of the story of the past except that they had been to the future. He still thought Chibi-usa was lying.  
  
"No, I don't think so…. I probably won't ever get married, or even kissed, Probably die a virgin too…." He laughed nervously. Usagi looked at him seriously.  
  
"You're a nice person I'm sure that someone loves you…." Usagi could feel herself blush.  
  
'I know I do…' she thought. She knew that he still liked her, the thing about the book was sooo obvious, even Usagi didn't miss it.  
  
"Odango, I… well…." Seiya thought it was now or never.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love, but I don't think the person has forgotten about the other one she loved…. I just wanted to tell you before I-I chicken out and not say anything, I love you Odango-atama…." Seiya hoped that she wouldn't transform and blow him to pieces, or even worst, call Haruka and have her blow him to pieces.  
  
"Oh Seiya I thought you'd never say it!!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Huh?" He pulled her away from his chest.  
  
"I knew all along. I missed you so much I wished you where here and you came to the rescue from Mamoru and you believed in me, Seiya–chan I love you too!" She kissed him on the lips; Seiya had never been more surprised in his entire life, and such a nice surprise too! It was just like he imaged, sweet and gentle, but only better.  
  
She pulled away from him. The kiss was better than all of Mamoru's kisses together, and so much more because she wished she could kiss him for so long.  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"Can you pinch me?" he said.  
  
"Why?!" Usagi's face clouded with confusion.  
  
"To make sure I'm not dreaming this time…" He kissed her again and again, he was sure he would melt from all the passion that was within him for his Odango-atama.  
  
*SLAM* "Usagi we're home!!" Shouted her mother. Her father and her little brother Chibi-usa and Chibi-chibi came in the house carrying bags.  
  
"Quick! Hide!" Usagi hissed. She pushed Seiya in a closet.  
  
'I guess ever silver lined cloud has its rain….' thought Seiya as he was pushed into the dark void.  
  
"So I see you were doing you're homework, but why two spiral binders?" asked Ikuko looking down at the table. Chibi-usa and Chibi-chibi disappeared upstairs  
  
"Just trying to get more done by doing two things at once!!" She gave a huge fakey smile.  
  
"Well that's good…" Kenji was about to open the closet door.  
  
"NO!! I mean don't go in there! I have a surprise and you can't see it yet it's not done!" Kenji looked at his daughter, an opened the door anyway.  
  
"Hee-hee…Can I take you're coat for you??" Seiya laughed nervously.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Boomed Kenji rising up 20 feet over the tiny trembling Seiya.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy…. Stop. Seiya is my friend, we weren't doing anything! We were working on our homework when you came home."  
  
"THEN WHY IS HE IN THE CLOSET?!?!?!?!?" Her father roared.  
  
"They were probably playin' a game of tonsil hockey…." Shingo said laughing at the expression on his fathers face turned from pissed to furious.  
  
"AHHH! Oh my god! It's one of the Threelights!" Ikuko said acting like a teenager.  
  
"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Said Shingo. The whole family agued as Seiya sweatdropped trying to back out the door.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!?!?!" shouted Kenji pulling him away from the door.  
  
"Well, umm…Sir let me explain…You have a lovely daughter and I love her very much and I would never try to take advantage of her unless she allowed me to, but I-I-I…." Seiya stumbled for words.  
  
'Shit! I'm going to get skinned and eaten no matter what!!' Seiya thought to himself.  
  
"Daddy I swear we weren't doing anything! Seiya is such nice guy if you got to know him I know you'd like him!!" Usagi tried to help him from getting killed. She batted her eyelashes innocently. Her father crumbled at her expression.  
  
"Fine, but If I ever catch you over at my house again I swear you will die a long and painful death…" He father stomped from the room. Her Mother followed trying to sooth him, and Shingo looked at them.  
  
"Great job Meatball head! Now I'll never get a new skateboard, thanks to your little boyfriend! I hate the Threelights…." He stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Run while you still can…." Usagi said looking the way her mother and father had disappeared.  
  
"Odango I'm sorry this had to happen…." He said looking at her softly.  
  
"Hey don't feel bad. This happens every time a guy comes over, but he'll trust you. Eventually…."  
  
Usagi leaned in and gave Seiya another soft kiss.  
  
"Ooo la la!"  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi!"  
  
"Dork head is gettin' some!"  
  
There was a small audience from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Chibi-usa! Chibi-chibi! Shingo! Come back here!!" Shouted Usagi chasing up the stairs after them. Seiya laughed and turned out the door,  
  
"Jaa! Odango-Atama!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee-hee…. Seiya finally got his dream to come true! He kissed his Odango, * Sigh* I'm so happy for him…  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny *^_~* 


	15. The Inners Hear the Past! The Magnificen...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: The Inners Hear the Past! The Magnificent Transformation of Ginger and Rosella!  
  
Hi, this chapter will be about Ginger and Rosella, my own invented characters and PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!!!! *Starts to whine and cry like Usagi* Also I think that everyone should really try to put out a flag and support America! Let's call the Sailor Senshi to protect us too!*LOL*  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginger and Rosella lived atop a big hill in a huge Victorian mansion. They were lucky with everything, Money, Power, and Fame, even unmeasuable magical power. They have all the things one would want right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
They had a deep fear of their family, which they thought they had left in the other realm (from Sabrina the teenage witch, don't sue me!) They had a rather large family, 25 brothers and sisters to be exact. Rosella and Ginger were the only ones who could agree on anything so they were VERY close.  
  
Ginger slowly awoke.  
  
"Get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here!!!" Shouted her sister from the bottom of the stairs. Ginger sleepily got up.  
  
"Good morning to you to ya cranky-" she said but was sharply cut off.  
  
"Look I have no time to ague right now, We have to get to school we have one of our most important tests today and I said we'd go wake up Usagi and help her get prepared." She said quietly sipping her tea.  
  
"Why did you volunteer ME?" She said looking at her sister, her eye twitched.  
  
"Because you'll be late because James the butler can never wake you up with just... 'Madam Ginger, It's time for you to awaken…'" Rosella said imitating his English accent and laughing the look on her face.  
  
"Fine. Be that way…" She said turning her nose away from her and going half- eyed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Turquoise," Said another girl who was dressed in a tight lavender body suit, and had the color hair of pale lilac done up in a few tiny braids around in her hair; Her eyes where a brilliant violet.  
  
"Do you really think you can succeed without getting into their inner circle of friends?" She said quietly.  
  
"Shut up Lavender! I know what I am doing! When I need your help I will let you know." The older girl snapped.  
  
"Alright but I have a perfect plan, only if you listened to me I could tell you the only way to get rid of these…pests." Lavender left the room.  
  
"I can get rid of these annoying warriors just as well as Ruby Moon, but unlike her I will not fail! Hahahahahahaha!! " Turquoise laughed evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure that 8 x 7 is 53?" Said Usagi as she walked down the street next to Ginger and Rosella.  
  
"No it's not! It's 56!" Said Rosella.  
  
"Nuh-uh! It's 53!" She said.  
  
"56!"  
  
"53!"  
  
"56!"  
  
"53!"  
  
"56!"  
  
"53!"  
  
"56!"  
  
"53!" Usagi sweatdropped as she watched the two ague.  
  
"Oi! Odango!" Usagi turned towards the sweet familiar voice.  
  
"Seiya-chan!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug and a nice juicy kiss (Hee-hee ^^;;)  
  
"Whoa! Usagi what was that?" asked Rosella who immediately stopped the argument over Usagi's VERY friendly greeting for Seiya.  
  
"Yeah since when did you run up to Seiya-kun and swap spit in the morning?" Said Ginger. Usagi and Seiya both blushed bright red.  
  
"Gin-ger." Rosella said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Ummm…well it's a funny story…" Usagi said throwing her hand behind her head and giving a closed eye smile. She told Ginger and Rosella everything about last Wednesday night.  
  
"I think my sisters have learned not to piss off the old man…" They all tuned around, towards the voice it was a guy in black EVERYTHING. Black boots, black coat, black jeans, black shirt. He had a little silver pendent handing from his neck and the oddest thing was that he had a sword on his back. (Like the main character from FF8, Squall is his name, Ne?)  
  
"Luke? What are you doing here?!?!" Said Rosella.  
  
"You know this Goth guy?" Seiya Said looking at his tall lean figure.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you pony tail boy, you don't step over the line with me." He sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? I can kick your ass all the way back to the hole you come from…." Seiya challenged.  
  
"Luke don't push it you've already been in prison once…." Said Ginger.  
  
"Who is this jackass anyway?" Seiya said not shifting his cold gaze off Luke.  
  
"He's our brother…." They both said in unison.  
  
"Lukie dear! It's time to go find your sisters!" A small red-haired woman, with a rather short skirt on, called from behind him. Usagi could recognize that flaming red hair anywhere.  
  
This had to be Ginger and Rosella's mother.  
  
"Ginger! Rosella! I thought I'd never find you two!!" She ran up to them and gave them a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mu-ther!!" They both said together.  
  
"You know we've searched everywhere, but then your Father said that they study a lot in Japan so we were about to go to the school but then we found Lukie arguing with this nice young man, and then I thought children here shouldn't have to work so hard, and I wondered why you hadn't moved to Argentina like your other Sister, Zelda …" Mrs. Mackenzie talked very fast and changed subjects really fast too.  
  
"Umm… Ma'am we don't mean to interrupt but we're going to be late to school if we don't hurry…" Seiya said politely.  
  
"Lukie why can't you be nice like this one, perhaps you could stay out of jail that way and maybe not have you powers expelled for a 100 years like you did. Oh and of course you may go my dear you are oftal cute, oh yes that's right Your Seiya from the Threelights! And who is this? Your girlfriend? I love your hairdo maybe you could teach me how to do that, Lukie do you think I'd look good like that? Or maybe I should cut my hair I haven't cut it in the longest time…." The small group tried to back away from the talkative mother.  
  
"Mom we're leaving now! Stay at the house we'll be back soon bye-bye!!" and Ginger zapped them away. Rosella and Ginger gave a little sigh (you know the little puff of smoke…)  
  
"Usagi, we have a favor to ask you…" Said Rosella  
  
"Sure. What is it?" She replied.  
  
"Can we stay at your house forever?" They both said grabbing her shirt and dropping to their knees.  
  
Usagi and Seiya sweatdropped as they watched them cry waterfall tears.  
  
* * *  
  
"So they embarrass you so what? My mom does that too, but it's more like she yells at me…" Said Minako in a thoughtful tone as she ate her lunch.  
  
"You get yelled at Mina-chan? I thought you were perfect, just like me…." Yaten rubbed noses with hers, brushing his lips across hers giving her a little kiss.  
  
"Oh Pa-lez! Come on I JUST ate." Said Seiya pointing down his throat acting like he was going to puke.  
  
"Seiya-chan you don't thing it's yucky when we do it…." Said a naïve Usagi. Seiya sweatdropped and Yaten laughed at his expression.  
  
"Well, we'll come with you…." Said Mako stuffing a rice cake in her mouth.  
  
"No…No…" Ginger laughed a loud 'no-way-in-hell' laugh.  
  
"You don't understand…. Our family is bad, B-A-D bad, you would just DIE if you met them." Said Rosella.  
  
"No we will come with you. That's what friends are for anyway…." Said Usagi with a smile.  
  
"You won't want to be friends after this, trust me." Said Ginger looking down at her sandwich sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful house," Said Usagi looking up at the huge mansion.  
  
"Chibi chibi…." Said Chibi-chibi looking up in awe with Usagi.  
  
"130 billion yen…" said Yaten looking up at the huge house. All the Senshis had a face fault remembering the last time Chibi-chibi was at a house like this. Chibi-chibi ran ahead….  
  
"Chibi-chibi!! Come back!!" Yelled everyone except Ginger and Rosella.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome home Mistress Rosella, Mistress Ginger…" The butler bowed politely and took their book bags. Ginger yawned and pulled off her shoes and socks and tossed them behind her almost hitting Yaten in the head.  
  
"HEY!! I'm walkin' here!!" He said shaking his fist at her.  
  
"Oops…sorry…" she smiled a sheepish smile.  
  
"Ginger dear and Rosella darling we're so glad your back I thought I'd never see you again. I got lost going to the bathroom in this place it's certainly large, but not as large as your brother who lives in the Bahamas, but I must say it is rather cozy did you two decorate it yourselves? Well you always had MY taste…."  
  
Mrs. Mackenzie talked fast making the others sweatdrop except for Seiya and Usagi who had already heard her motor mouthed mother. A man came into the room that was at least 6'10. He towered over everyone. Her smart mouthed brother followed by 2 young girls, maybe 5 and 6.  
  
"AUNTIE GIGI!!! AUNTIE ROSIE!!!" They both screamed running towards them. They bounced up and down shouting it over and over again.  
  
" Auntie Gigi?" Seiya looked at Ginger with a look of confusion.  
  
"Auntie Rosie?" Usagi looked at Rosella with the same surprise.  
  
"Hee-hee…they're just our little cousins." They both threw their hands behind their heads and sweatdropped laughing.  
  
"Oh yes! Ginger and Rosella, Dears, I want you to watch your brother, Talia, and Leah." The two little girls rejoiced while Luke Shouted at his mother.  
  
"Mom! I can take care of myself!!" He said in an angry tone.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T YOUNG MAN!!!! LAST TIME WE LEFT YOU ALONE WE HAD TO BAIL YOU OUT OF PRISION!!!!!!" Their fathers voice boomed over everything, it seemed to shake the whole house. Everyone knew that this was the person NOT to mess with.  
  
"Mother where are you going?" Asked Rosella.  
  
"We need to pick up some paper from the T.O.R.F.B.O.F.P…." Said her mother.  
  
"What's a Torf Borp?" Asked Usagi with little question marks around her head, Taiki began to snicker at Usagi's question as did Yaten. The others did the same….Even Usagi had to admit it sounded very dumb and funny.  
  
"It's The Other Realm Federal Biro of Family Picnics…."  
  
"A federal biro of picnics?" Asked Minako cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well in the Other Realm, Families are huge, we have a rather small family if you think about it, but never mind, we have no time to explain everything to you…." Her mother and her father disappeared in a flash of green light. Luke let out a disgusted sigh and went up stairs to crank his Music up so loud the neighbors would call the cops.  
  
"Auntie Gigi! Auntie Gigi! Look what I learned!!" The little 5-year-old hovered 3 feet off the ground. Usagi was amazed as well as it surprised her and her friends.  
  
"See! See! I learned to hover! Your mommy taught me!!" She walked on the air as if it was perfectly stable, She appeared to climb invisible steps and floated above everyone's heads she walked over Seiya but fell, He caught her by reaction.  
  
The little girl searched his face.  
  
"You look familiar.." She said quietly. She pulled on Seiya's shirt (*ahem* If you know what I mean….)…. then smiled.  
  
"You're Sailor Star Fighter!!!" She flashed him a huge smile the others had a facefalt and fell over leaving Seiya sweatdropping and head down, holding a little smiling girl. Chibi-chibi looked EXTREMELY jealous. She began to climb Seiya like a jungle gym. Chibi-usa was jealous too, She wanted some attention from him too, She pulled on his sleeve whining, 'Sei-ya!' over and over again.  
  
Yaten laughed.  
  
"I guess we should leave Seiya as the babysitter from now on." Chibi-chibi was now sitting on Seiya's head and pulling on his ponytail saying "Babysitter!"  
  
"It's not funny Yaten! Just wait until you have to deal with kids…" Yaten's Face switched from a grin to a very empty expression.  
  
"How did you know anyway?" Said Rei looking at the tiny girl.  
  
"Don't you ever read the book of the ancient?" Said the other girl.  
  
"Yes if you read it you learn about the greatness of the power of the stars that triumph over darkness and defend the outer rim of the Galaxy of the Moon kingdom." Talia said summoning a book from nowhere.  
  
"A long time ago the Daughter of Selene, which is the princess of the white moon. Had a crystal that belonged to her mother and Her mother's mother and her mother's, mother's mother and-" The little Talia was cut off sharply by her older sister.  
  
"What she means it's very very very old."  
  
"But anyway, the outer planetary guardians where not enough to protect the princess from invaders." She said flipping thought the book showing them a picture of Serenity, which Seiya thought that it looked a lot like Usagi.  
  
"So the Queen on the Eve of Selene summoned the guards of the strongest power, other than the Queen and her daughter, the princess of the sun and the princess of the Earth." Leah continued her sister's story. Flipping thought the book she showed a picture of the two princesses.  
  
"They created a spell to make the Starlights, using the power of the moon and the beauty and purity of the stars…" Leah smiled.  
  
"The 5 (not a typo, yes 5) guards were made to die for their cause, which was the princess of the moon. But one day the Beauty of the moon was captivated by the stars and the leader of the Starlights fell in love with Serenity." Talia turned the page again showing a picture of the Princess and Fighter kissing, which Usagi and Seiya blushed at.  
  
"The Queen knew that Her Starlights were growing stronger from the Princess's Star Seed and Pure Heart, but she also knew that if the princess fell in love with her senshi she might never create peace with the Earth people and the Moon." The tiny girl paused looking out of breath.  
  
"The people of the moon and the earthlings never REALLY got along well but then one day Mantilla made it worst and everything between the Earth and the Moon, so the Queen promised her not yet born daughter to the 4 year old prince of earth until she was of marring age." Talia looked to her sister and she got the message.  
  
"So as you can imagine the princess was horrified by this. How could she not marry her true love? The princess tried to run away hundreds of times. The Queen found the problem was that Fighter told her to and that she should be able to live her own life giving her the true beauty of freedom. Now the Queen knew that her Starlight warriors were meant to do this. A star shows it's truth and dreams and never gives up until it no longer can shine. Why do you think they call it reaching for the stars?" Leah paused looking at the quiet faces of the senshi, she knew probably Pluto would not be pleased, but they had to know it, was the prophecy.  
  
"So the Queen did what she could to smother the shine, she sent them away to a planet that 'needed their aid' days before the dreaded wedding of the moon and the earth. The night before the Starlights were to leave, Fighter made one last trip to the princess. She gave her the locket to the stars and these words.  
  
'Princess of the powerful moon, never in your entire life let your shine die out, it's too beautiful and without that shine I'll never find you again….' So with that said Fighter disappeared with her friends not to ever again to be seen by the princess." Leah paused at the sad point of her story, she could tears swelling up and trickling from some of there eyes.  
  
"The night after the wedding the Darkness struck, The Queen realized she was foolish and she'd sent away her strongest warriors and that the earth price had been embodied by the blackness. He killed the moon princess violently. The mars princess heard what the young girl's last words were. 'Forgive-me, my-love, I-let my-shine-die-out, I'll-find-you again… I promise you ……' the princess died there after. The others soon where gone too and the Queen's only hopes that they could find each other in the future and save the Silver Millennium. The Starlights had other problems thought. Fighter had committed suicide. When she left the princess because she was depressed and her light was weak from departure. Her friends were killed later by a stray enemy, they didn't win because weakness from the sadness of the leaders death. Now the battles of Galixia have brought you back where you have come from and now you must break the cycle and make everything happy once again…" Talia was now finishing her very long story.  
  
"Is…that....all…true?" Mako said meekly.  
  
"Just as true as you are the planetary guardians of Usagi." She said.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe this….he was SUPPOSED to be with Usagi, he was in love with her all the time; Seiya floated on the happy full feeling of Usagi was his for the rest of life that she belonged to her true love. Seiya let a blissful, happy, sigh out. Also something else in him seemed to burn with power, a feeling of deep warmth in his heart, burning power, the kind of thing that could destroy a planet or make one.  
  
Usagi was having similar feelings of happiness and power. Her happiness was that she was now with the one who made Serenity smile and say words of congratulations. But Usagi could feel the power that made her strong and pure, she knew that from the word from her Star Seed that she must follow her heart and never give up.  
  
"Run!! RUN!!!" Some maids ran thought the doors of the hall. Ginger went up to one of them and spoke very fast in French.  
  
She returned to the group of people.  
  
"We have to transform!" She said, everyone nodded.  
  
"Fighter Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Maker Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Healer Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
"Chibi-chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!!!!"  
  
"Sun Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Earth Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!" Ginger and Rosella had transformed. They were Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth! A pack of huge dogs burst though the door, Glowing with green-blue light. They snarled and snapped at everyone, salvia dripping from their 4 -inch fangs. Sailor Moon looked freaked out.  
  
"Scary!!" She said cowering behind Fighter.  
  
"Elements take your strike!" Sailor Earth shouted sending almost everything in the room flying towards them, including tables and chairs. The dogs seemed to dodge everything.  
  
"They're too fast!" She said trying to direct her hits towards them.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Melody!"  
  
"Mars Blazing Heart Fire!"  
  
"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"  
  
"Venus Silver Love Arrows!"  
  
The attacks went flying at their target but the deflected them.  
  
"How can dogs deflect attacks!?!?!" Sailor Sun shouted at the evil looking beasts.  
  
"They can't, but I can…" A girl who was beautiful in her own way stepped from the shadows, She was wearing blue.  
  
"I think you can thank me for all my trouble. You Sailor Senshi's are weak. The only thing that keeps us interested is the White Moon Princess." The woman pointed at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Your Star Seed! GIVE IT TO ME!" She blasted Sailor Moon with all the force possible, reveling her sparkling Star Seed.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usagi!!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!!"  
  
"Odango!!!"  
  
All of the Senshi looked on in terror, plus the two little girls. Fighter could feel the anger boiling deep down inside of her. She charged with full force towards Turquoise, but was stopped short by one of the snarling dogs leaping onto her chest and pinning her to the ground.  
  
"ODANGO!!! Fighter struggled, the dog dug it's claws into her bare flesh causing her to bleed, Fighter didn't care. She didn't want to see her princess die again. She recalled the horrible memory of Princess Kakyuu dying in front of her eyes.  
  
Turquoise was just about to pull the crystal away from her.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The outers where here!  
  
"Under the heavenly star, Uranus, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Under the deep sea star, Neptune, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Under the time space star, Pluto, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Under the protection of the silent star, Saturn, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"The outer senshi are here!" they all yelled together.  
  
"Damn! More Sailor Brats! It doesn't matter I will not Fail like Ruby moon! Turquoise Typhoon!"  
  
A powerful blast of water flew at the outers but they easily dodged it.  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!" Uranus Scoffed, Turquoise looked mad but kept her ice cool face the same.  
  
"I don't have time to deal with you!" She spun around lifting up a bunch of water which she aimed at the Maids and butlers, Which there were quite a few so it would keep them busy for now.  
  
"I swear Chaos will be avenged, you better watch your back Sailor Moon, or should I say Tuskino Usagi! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Turquoise disappeared into another aqua funnel, leaving the senshi with the zombie maids and butlers.  
  
"We must collect the star seeds!" They all moaned in a monotonous tone. Every one of them attacked the senshi.  
  
"Look out!" Mars pushed Maker out of the way of one of the zombies with a leg of a table that was about to come smashing onto her head.  
  
"Get Usagi's star seed!" Hissed Uranus to Fighter as she tried to fight off 10 zombies that were attacking her.  
  
Fighter dashed across the room but was stopped short by a row of blood sucking zombies.  
  
"Star Serious Las-" She began to say but was cut short by Venus.  
  
"Don't attack they're still humans on the inside!!"  
  
"Sorry buddy. Your gonna to have one hell of a fat lip in the morning…." She punched one hard in the jaw sending it to the floor, the other zombies looked speechless. Fighter grabbed Usagi's Star Seed and went rushing over to the pale gray young girl. She put it into her chest. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Fighter? Wha…What happened?" Fighter tried to help her stand.  
  
"Come on you have to heal all these people," She said Sailor Moon leaned on her heavily.  
  
"I-I can't I'm too weak…"  
  
"I'll help you. Come on Sailor Moon do it for the team." Usagi weakly nodded. Fighter stood behind her holding her wand along with her and they booth shouted together.  
  
"STARLIGHT LOVE MOON CRYSTAL KISS!!!" The power that was given off by Fighter and Moon was the greatest ever seen, it was a wave of strength and power.  
  
"Yes I can feel it, they are the chosen ones…." Said Leah still standing there with the book in her hands.  
  
"Definitely, I hope they can pass the test…." Talia said with a grim look on her face.  
  
Usagi collapsed Fighter caught her and laid her on the ground gently.  
  
"Usagi!! Usagi!" Rei and the other Inners leaned in to look at their fainted friend.  
  
"I saw it…." She whispered in a barely audible tone.  
  
"Saw what?" Mercury asked looking over at her friends face.  
  
"I can't describe it-it was amazing and sad at the same time… It-it… I don't know what it was but it's important…I-I could feel it, It was something stronger than all of us and yet the weakest think in the universe…" Usagi slipped away into another faint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was it that Usagi saw? Dose it have to do with the Senshi's? Is it the Future? The past? Or maybe something else ….  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	16. What Usagi Saw! Is it the end for Turquo...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: What Usagi Saw! Is it the end for Turquoise?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Rei said poking her head in the door where Seiya was sitting next to Usagi who was still out of it. Seiya shook his head sadly.  
  
"Alright tell me when she does…" Rei once again fluttered off to take care of the shrine.  
  
Seiya looked down at the small angel that was next to him,her golden hair was around her framing her face perfectly.  
  
'Odango…' Seiya looked down at the still sleeping Usagi with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Please don't die on me now I can't-I can't…. I can't breathe without you, you are MY star, please don't fade out…." Seiya quietly whispered to her. " If you die I'll have to too, Odango, Usagi, Princess Serenity don't leave me…." Seiya broke down silently crying.  
  
'I love her too much, I can't let her go…' Usagi began to stir but Seiya took no notice, he was much too sad by the fact that she might die. Usagi watched Seiya silently cry, she felt bad for him. 'I wonder what he's so sad….' Usagi wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Don't cry Seiya-chan, I'm sure that everything will be ok…" Seiya turned around.  
  
"Odango!! Your alive oh my god I was so scared that you might die never, ever, ever, ever do that again." He kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"I guess you REALLY missed me." She giggled.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" Rei ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"We were so worried." Rei smiled.  
  
"Rei!!" Yuuichiro called from the next room.  
  
"What do you want?! I'm having a Kodak moment right now, what the hell can be so important?!?!" Rei was about to leave the room but turned on her heel.  
  
"Seiya-kun, you better take Usagi home." Seiya nodded.  
  
"Now, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?" Rei's voice boomed in the temple.  
  
Usagi and Seiya laughed.  
  
"Poor guy…" Said Seiya.  
  
"You mean Yuuichiro? Aww, Rei yells at him but, I know she really wants him bad."  
  
Usagi smiled at Seiya's cute face, and immediately blushed.  
  
"What?" Seiya said in a half laugh. He was blushing too.  
  
"I don't know I couldn't resist how cute you look right now…" Seiya smiled he loved hearing those words of affection from his Odango.  
  
"Odango, I was wondering what was it you saw?" He said looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"It was the Light of Hope…" she said simply.  
  
"But you and Chibi-chibi, were the Light of Hope, it can't be that." He said stopping looking directly at Usagi.  
  
"I don't know what it was called, but I felt the same warmth from that…thing, as I could feel from Chibi-chibi." She said looking away. "It felt stronger than anything I've felt before, even stronger than the Silver Crystal…"  
  
"Do you think it was dangerous?" He asked softly.  
  
"No like I said before it's the strongest thing in the universe and yet it is the weakest." She looked up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"What's the Silver Crystal?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It's the crystal that protects me, it's what made your power, and it's saved everyone at least 7 times, and it's what brought us all back to life, but I have no idea was stronger than that…." Usagi looked up at the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami-san…" Taiki turned towards her.  
  
"Taiki-chan, I've told you a million if not a million and one times it's ok to call me 'Ami-chan'" She smiled at him which made him blush.  
  
"Ami-chan... What's the Silver Crystal?" Ami looked surprised that even Sailor Star Maker, with intelligence to mach her own didn't know what the legendary Silver Crystal was.  
  
"Taiki, It's Usagi's Crystal that protects us all, it was supposedly born from Usagi's love for Mamoru, but I guess now that he's gone, I don't know. It should've disappeared a long time ago."  
  
"Maybe, it wasn't born from Mamoru and Usagi's power…" Taiki said.  
  
"But it was born from…"  
  
"SEIYA AND USAGI!!" They both shouted together.  
  
"We have to find them, and tell them." Said Taiki.  
  
"So you mean the crystal is really a symbol of Usagi's love for Seiya." Ami said rubbing her chin in thought.  
  
"Maybe that's why she could defeat Chaos, her Star Seed was strong. Seiya fed the light and made it stronger."  
  
"If it weren't for Seiya's love for Usagi, we might have all died…." Ami and Taiki sat in silence for a long time each wrapped up in their thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minako-chan I swear with all this stuff your buying, I'm gonna max out my credit card!!" Yaten stood holding a stack of boxes and you could only see his cat-like eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly!! I know you've got deep pockets!!" She smiled an innocent smile, Yaten sighed.  
  
'The things I'll do for her…now I know how Seiya feels…' Minako kept flipping though clothes.  
  
"Hmmm, Do you think that this would look good on me?"  
  
"Yes dear…" Mumbled Yaten.  
  
"Ooo! What about this for you? You'd look so dashing." She tried to hold it up to him,"Yes, this will look great! Ah ha! I knew you like it!"  
  
"Look can we just buy it and GET OUT OF HERE?!" Yaten was truly growing impatient, he HATED shopping, and now especially with Minako.  
  
"Ok mister can you ring this up for us?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yaten thank you for all the nice stylish clothes and the wonderful fashion advice from the greatest singer in the world." She smiled and clung to him hearts floating around her head.  
  
Yaten went half-eyed… "What do you want to do now Minako?"  
  
"Can we go see a movie? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PA- LZE?!?!" Minako wined.  
  
"Look we should go home, and see how Usagi is…" He said simply.  
  
"Ok Yaten-chan, What do you think that Usagi-chan saw?"  
  
"I don't know…."  
  
"Well she said it was stronger than Silver Crystal." She said looking at the Yaten that was knee deep in packages.  
  
"What is the Silver Crystal anyways?" He asked.  
  
"It's the most powerful thing in the Solar system, No one is stronger than Usagi with the Silver Crystal, a lot of our past enemies wanted the Silver Crystal to destroy Earth and over run the universe."  
  
Yaten looked at the normally ignorant Minako who suddenly grew quite serious.  
  
"And I hope we can protect it in the future…." Again silence fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn you Turquoise! You almost had her Star Seed! This has shortened my patience and THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!!!" Mamoru's anger boiled.  
  
"That Sailor Star Fighter, She ruins EVERYTHING! If you had half a brain you'd know that you have to take her weak Star Seed and use it as bait!! NOW GET GOING YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR AN ASSITANT!!!!" Mamoru yelled loudly and Turquoise.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru-sama," Turquoise left the room with grace. Lavender waited at the door.  
  
"I told you that your plan was a stupid one, if you had listened to me-" She said.  
  
"Shut up! Why did master even take him in? He is so weak…."  
  
"Didn't you hear what she said? We just have to release the Dark Force."  
  
"But the Dark Force has not been seen for YEARS…" protested Turquoise.  
  
"Ah, Master says she knows were it is and she can break the seal…." Lavender smiled evilly.  
  
"They will be helpless."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginger's head snapped up.  
  
"Someone is trying to break the seal…" She said softly.  
  
"What?" Rosella looked at her sister with concern.  
  
"I could feel the shift,"  
  
"Do you think they'll try to-" Said Rosella but was cut off by her sister.  
  
"No. I hope not. I hope they'll never ever try to take over our souls again…." Ginger shuttered at the thought. Those cold creeping hands on her bare skin digging, digging deeper into her heart trying to pull out the pure Star Seed of the guardian of the sun.  
  
Rosella saw her sister shiver.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi has found us, we'll be safe under her protection. It will be different this time…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turquoise watched the pitiful humans scatter as an army of swamp creatures charged.  
  
"Look at them, sad and hopeless. What is taking Sailor Moon so long! Doesn't she care about these weak…. Things…"  
  
Turquoise looked down at the running people. She wished that Sailor Moon was here faster. Watching these things run away was far from entertaining.  
  
"Stop right there!! I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you!"  
  
"You showed up, finally. What kind of lousy sailor senshi are you?" Turquoise laughed at Sailor Moon's unhappy expression.  
  
"At least I have the dignity not to attack the innocent."  
  
"Now if you really want to save everyone and have us leave earth alone, GIVE ME YOUR STAR SEED!!" Turquoise tried to blast Sailor Moon but instantly she dodged  
  
"Stand still you little-" Turquoise was cut short by a star hitting her.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone else for a change!?" It was Fighter!  
  
"Fighter!" Sailor moon shouted happily.  
  
"Don't worry Odango, I'll cut this loser down to size! Star Serious Laser!!"  
  
Turquoise was hit directly.  
  
"Get lost meddling weakling…." She said weakly as she stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Now!!" Sailor Moon nodded and began to power up her attack.  
  
"Starlight Love Moon Crystal Kiss!"  
  
"Noooooooooo!!!!" Turquoise melted away into silver blue dust.  
  
Sailor Moon's outfit disappeared and she collapsed to the ground weakly.  
  
"Odango!!" Fighter rushed over to her.  
  
"I'm still too weak, I-I'm going Seiya-chan…." Fighter de-transformed too leaving only Seiya.  
  
"Don't go, I know you're strong…." Seiya gave her a deep kiss, instantly giving her enormous strength.  
  
"Seiya-chan I love you…" Usagi smiled, and watched Seiya give a happy sigh of relief. There was a small beeping sound heard. Usagi dug into her pocket pulling out her communicator.  
  
"Ginger what's wrong?" Usagi said with Seiya sticking his head right next to Usagi's.  
  
"I felt a shift in space, I feel them all the time but this one was different, it was, BIG, huge and the seal has been broken I'm sure…."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh No!!! What are they going to do? What seal has been broken? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Jaa! Love StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	17. Uh-oh! What seal has been broken?

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Uh-oh! What seal has been broken?  
  
Note: Chibi-usa has returned to the future to learn her manners (serves her right…) but Chibi-chibi still is in the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A seal?" Repeated Seiya.  
  
" Yes, I think it was the Seal of Chaos, Chaos has been set free along with the Dark force…"  
  
"You mean the first thing I defeated when I found out that I was Sailor Moon?" Said Usagi as she looked at Ginger on the screen. She nodded grimly.  
  
"And also I found out something else when I searched my Crystal ball," Ginger paused; she knew this would break Usagi to pieces.  
  
"Mamoru is still alive…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe I'm the next victim for Mamoru to have his anger taken out on, I'm so happy." Lavender said sarcastically, She swept her hands over her face changing into a girl with blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"I sure hope this works…." She walked down the hall to put on a Juuban school uniform.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Usagi, Seiya, Ginger, and Minako were late for class.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!! WE'RE LATE!!!!!" They screamed as they tore down the hall with super-sonic speed. Haruna-sensei looked at the clock.  
  
"5…4…3…2-"  
  
"Sorry where late!" they all stepped in the door just as the bell rung.  
  
"You 4 are so lucky if you had been a second later you could've…." Haruna- sensei was being ignored; they had this speech every morning.  
  
"Well besides the fact that our tardy students are here, we have a new student from America, her name is, Violet Manazaki. Now show her around and be kind, school in America is much different than in Japan, can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Haruna-sensei finished, Violet sheepishly got up in front of the class.  
  
"Well in America almost every kid drives to school and they don't really pay much attention class." There was a low giggle. "I lived there for three years before that I lived in Paris, France, then Germany, Switzerland, Italy and ummmm…. Egypt. Oh yeah and Spain!" She smiled.  
  
"Wow quite a globe trotter you are hmmm?" Said Haruna-sensei said, she was really into travel and wished very much to travel the world, but alas, her pocket book was small and she was stuck teaching snot nosed brats there ABC's…  
  
"So do you speak the language?"  
  
"Yes I speak 6,English, Spanish, German, Italian, French and Japanese." Usagi's jaw dropped.  
  
"6 Languages?!" She choked in a whisper.  
  
"It's pretty amazing huh Odango?" Usagi had heard a lot of admiration in Seiya's voice when he had said this, and Usagi grew insanely jealous.  
  
'He probably thinks she's a lot prettier than me and cuter and everything…' Usagi felt a twang of disappointment. She didn't want to lose Seiya to some stupid girl that was a globe trotting man magnet.  
  
"I'm going to show Seiya-chan how elegant and beautiful I really can be!" She whispered to herself, and immediately knew who to take her problem to; Rosella and Ginger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you want us to turn you into a regal beauty?"  
  
"Like a fashion model?"  
  
They both said walking to their house. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Did you hear that Usagi? Graceful and elegant? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" They both burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys! Please help I don't want Seiya-chan to leave me for some girl he just met, I finally get to be with him and he has to run away from me I'm not even sure her really DOES care…." Usagi cried silent tears. The two girls immediately stopped.  
  
"Usagi, he won't ever leave you, he came back JUST to see you again and I'm sure he won't leave you over some stupid 5-minate job anyway, you are amazing and don't let anyone else tell you different…." Said Ginger in a gentle tone.  
  
"Yeah Usagi, He loves you more than life itself, and he won't EVER abandon you." Rosella continued.  
  
"But are you sure you still want this make-over? With that said about Seiya, I don't think I'd fell insecure anymore…" Said Ginger in funny tone.  
  
"Well, I'm not worried about him anymore really, but I want to see the look on his face if he did see me totally made-over…" Usagi laughed.  
  
"Alrighty then! Let's Go!" The 3 girls ran down the walkway away from a figure watching in the shadows.  
  
"It's only a matter of time and you, my beautiful Usako will be mine once again…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya was walking home with worry creased into his handsome face.  
  
'Odango didn't seem to be herself today, after that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah Violet, Came to introduce herself…. I'll go see her later tonight, right now I have to be to the crown to meet everyone else…' Seiya walked off.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Are you sure I don't look like a goofball from a mental ward?" Said Usagi as Ginger and Rosella were finishing up on her.  
  
"You look like…" Started Rosella.  
  
"You just stepped off a fashion runway!" Ginger beamed. They both walked Usagi to a full-length mirror. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"I look completely different!!" Usagi said looking at her new look. Usagi's hair was now cut at an angle, beginning at the chin and stopping somewhere in near her mid-back. Her face was perfectly covered in light make up that matched her eyes and hair color. Black slacks that grew wider at the bottom with white high-heeled sandals, with a silver toe ring and an anklet. She had on a tank top with an open blouse that was tied at the corners, with yet another silver necklace, bracelet, and several rings. A black Gucci hand bang and a pair of too cool sunglasses toped it off ideally.  
  
"They won't even recognize me! But this hair cut will only last for 12 hours right?" Usagi said looking back at her two 'creators'.  
  
"Yup. Your hair will grow back tomorrow, ok?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"I've got places to go an people to surprise! See you later and thank you so much! Usagi ran to the crown, she couldn't wait!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yaten…I told you, you don't spell friend F-R-E-I-N-D. Then it would be Fre- ind!" Said Taiki looking over Yaten's shoulder as he his English homework.  
  
"BITE ME! That's how I spell it whether you like it or not!!!" Yaten said sticking out his tongue at Taiki.  
  
"Now onto animals. Buffalo, B-U-F-F-A-L-O-W…." Taiki banged his head on the table in aggravation.  
  
"Does anyone know where Usagi went?" Asked Ami as she sweatdropped for Taiki and Yaten's quarrels.  
  
"No. She said she'd be over here, maybe she got a detention…" Said Mako.  
  
"No, I don't think she did. Odango is in all my classes, and I didn't see her get one…." Said Seiya thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you'd get her one everyday because you flirt with her ALL the time…." Said Yaten.  
  
"I Do Not!" Seiya turned bright red.  
  
"You do to! I've watched you! 'Hey Odango! Can I walk you home?'" Yaten imitated Seiya.  
  
"Or how about… 'Odango can I borrow a pencil, I've only got about 20 in my desk!' Or 'Hey Odango that folder sets off your eyes like the moon does to your face!' AND  
  
'Ouch! I hurt myself, Odango can you kiss my boo-boo?'" That was it. Seiya dumped an entire strawberry smoothie on Yaten's sliver head.  
  
"Hey Yaten, 'The color of that smoothie on your head is you, why don't you keep it that way?'" Seiya gave off a little smirk. Minako sweatdropped and drug a very steamed Yaten into the bathroom to clean off his face.  
  
As Minako disappeared into the bathroom with Yaten, Seiya turned to the table where the others were sweatdropping and looking very shocked.  
  
"I would've done that if you hadn't got to it first…." Said Taiki. Everyone sweatdropped bigger,  
  
"Such a comment from you Taiki-chan…" Ami said totally embarrassed by her boyfriend's remark. A lovely young girl walked in the door and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys! I had to stop somewhere first…" They all looked at the Girl who they thought they had never seen before.  
  
"Ummm, Do we know each other?" Said Seiya looking at the girl who had just sat down next to him.  
  
"Seiya-chan you don't recognize me?!" The girl pulled off her shades.  
  
"USAGI ?!?!"  
  
"ODANGO ?!?!"  
  
They all yelled in unison.  
  
"What the hell did you do to your face!?" Shouted Rei, who had been rather quiet.  
  
"Oh! Right my new look! Well what do you think?" She stood up and gave a twirl.  
  
"I deiced I looked too childish, so I got a new look. I hope I didn't surprise you too much!!" She gave a little innocent smile. Yaten returned form the bathroom along with Minako.  
  
"Hey, I'm clean now…. who's this cutie?" Yaten put his arm around Usagi; Minako shot him a death glance and was about to strangle him.  
  
"Yaten, unless you want another smoothie on your head, Get your ugly mitts off MY girlfriend!" Growled Seiya.  
  
"What?! This CANNOT be Usagi! Usagi is ugly! This is not Usagi!" He said looking at the girl closely.  
  
"Who you callin' ugly?!" Usagi said.  
  
"I-I…" Yaten knew he was dead.  
  
Usagi picked up Seiya's chocolate shake and poured it over his head.  
  
"Come on Seiya let's go…." Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.  
  
"And Yaten because you're so heartless to me, you can clean off your own face…" Minako threw some napkins at his face and walked out the door, nose stuck high in the air. Yaten frowned. "I hate Seiya and Usagi…" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There! Now we can talk in private!" Usagi had taken Seiya over to her house, hesitant to because of what had happened last time he was there, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her father mad.  
  
"Don't worry, only Mom's home. She's not as protective as Daddy. So Seiya- chan what do you think?"  
  
"It's ok, I guess…" He said looking at the floor.  
  
"You mean it's just ok? You don't think I look better?" Usagi's shoulders drooped.  
  
"Well, I mean I liked you when you were that childish Odango Atama who could make me laugh just because you were, well…you." Seiya didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was telling the truth.  
  
"So you like the stupid ditzy me?" Usagi said half-eyed.  
  
"Yeah! But you're not stupid and ditzy, your kind and sweet and the most amazing person I ever met, and after all, why would I call you Odango if you weren't one?" Seiya gave her a sexy smile.  
  
"Thanks Seiya…" Usagi said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For reminding me that it's what inside that counts…" Usagi smiled back at him.  
  
"I just wanted to show how mature I could be and how grown up I could be, but I forgot how important it is that it's how you act to others."  
  
"Yeah it's pretty important…" Seiya said with a sigh.  
  
"Poor Yaten, I feel pretty bad that I dumped a whole milkshake on his head…." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hey I did it too!" Seiya chuckled.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi started to laugh and nearly fell off the couch. Seiya joined in and they started to tickle each other.  
  
"No-no-no O-Odango S-stop! I'm R-really Tickle-ish!!!" He laughed-tried to say as Usagi pinched at Seiya's ribs harder.  
  
Finally, they both crashed to the floor. Ikuko came out and looked at the heap of colors on the floor.  
  
"What ARE you two doing?" Ikuko poked at them with her spatula.  
  
"Just talking Mrs.Tuskino…" Seiya said, still unable to stop giggling insanely.  
  
"You better be, god forbid if you're Father came home and found you two-"  
  
"MOM!!" Usagi Shouted turning red, Seiya turned even deeper scarlet, but was still laughing  
  
"Anyway, I don't think we were ever properly introduced, my name is Ikuko. I'm truly sorry for my husband's behavior last time you where here, He's just very protective of his daughter and doesn't want anything to happen to her." She helped them up to their feet.  
  
"If I was him I would be too Mrs.Tuskino, She is very lovely." Seiya put his arm around Usagi.  
  
"Such a nice young gentleman, much better then that Mamoru…He was a dirt bag anyway…" Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?" She said sheepishly.  
  
"Because I didn't want to invade your love life…but I guess I wasn't being a good mother then, hmm?" Ikuko smiled. "Well I'll leave you two alone then, and don't-"  
  
"MOTHER!!" Usagi covered her face in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Ikuko walked back into the kitchen spatula in hand.  
  
"Chibi chibi!" A little voice cried.  
  
"Chibi-chibi! I'm so sorry, did we wake you up from your nap?" they little red head nodded sadly.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi!!" She waged a finger at them and looked at Usagi sternly.  
  
"Why don't we put you back and we'll leave for you to get your beauty sleep…" Said Seiya. Chibi-chibi smiled at the cute Seiya. She jumped out of Usagi's arms and into Seiya's and gave him a hug.  
  
"Awww, Chibi-chibi loves her Seiya-sama, hmmm?" Usagi smiled they both walked up the stairs to Usagi/Chibi-chibi's Room.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something about Chibi-chibi Seiya…." She said as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I always wanted to say this, but Chibi -chibi looks a lot like you, you know…" She said.  
  
"W-what?! M-me? She looks more like you." Seiya blushed slightly.  
  
"But she has your eyes!" Blurted Usagi.  
  
"And YOUR hairdo…." Seiya pointed at Usagi. They were silent for a few seconds. Usagi turned to look at Seiya.  
  
"You don't suppose…." Whispered Usagi.  
  
"That she's our…" Began Seiya.  
  
"Daughter…" They both said in unison. More silence…. Usagi was red, a child with Seiya? Seiya was scarlet. Wow! A kid with Odango…  
  
They dared to look at each other, but only blushed deeper and glanced away again.  
  
"Odango, this is silly, I mean sure it's embarrassing but come on you can't tell me that you didn't see us getting married and have children can you? You're not that much of an Odango-Atama!" Seiya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I am…." Usagi turned her nose up at Seiya and looked the other way. Seiya sighed.  
  
"I really am not thinking much past breakfast Seiya-chan! I-I don't know, maybe I don't want to believe it because I was once promised a future and, it didn't come true… See they reason Chibi-usa is 'Small lady' is because she is princess of the future earth and was supposed to be Mamoru and my kid, but that turned out to not be true…So I don't know what to believe anymore…" Usagi stared at the floor, Chibi-chibi shifted in Seiya's arms.  
  
"Then that would make you future Queen." Said Seiya staring at his girlfriend in awe.  
  
"Don't you ever listen to what I say I told you that already when Chibi- chibi came back! God turn up your hearing aid!" Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Odango I guess I was too caught up in hearing your battles to really pay tension. But now I know why I felt that strong aura of a princess that surrounds you, Your really are a princess!" Seiya smiled, still Usagi didn't smile back.  
  
"Yeah, just not the one you were looking for…"  
  
"Aww, come on Odango, You know I love you as much as my princess, but since she gave us the ability to leave our duties, I guess you are my princess now and really always was…" Seiya kissed Usagi deeply. Chibi-chibi pretended to stick her finger down her throat.  
  
"I don't know I guess I'm just being stupid…" She smiled and put her hands around his neck.  
  
"Yes moon princess as always being stupid…" A dark figure appeared from the darkness.  
  
"Mamoru!!" Seiya immediately protected his princess.  
  
"Ah yes, The shooting star pest…unfortunately, I failed to make My Usako jealous for your admiration of my Lavender…" Lavender appeared choking Usagi next to Mamoru, Usagi was desperately struggling to be freed.  
  
"Odango!!" Seiya charged at Mamoru with no luck, he had an invisible barrier around him.  
  
"Now I'll make a deal with you for your…'Odango'…Give me your star seed and she will live and if you refuse…Well let's just say that Usako won't be brought back to life this time around…" He gave a small evil smile.  
  
"Fine. Take my star seed but leave Odango out of this Mamoru…"  
  
"Seiya-don't!" Usagi managed to croke.  
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be fine!" He felt the cold claws of death crawl into his heart poking and burning at his insides; Seiya screamed in agony, it felt as if they were ripping out his very soul. The pain subsided almost as abruptly as it had started.  
  
"There now you have no star seed are you happy?" He said evilly. Seiya Crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Instead you have a ticking time bomb in your chest and I get to keep Usako…"  
  
"You-said-you'd-give-her-back…" Seiya coughed teeth clenched from the anguish of the pain.  
  
"I lied. I'm evil what do you expect? And don't bother coming after me instead of a star seed you have a Dark crystal that is controlled by me, in other words…" Mamoru made a small dagger appear, he slit himself across the wrist, Seiya also bled.  
  
"If your friends kill me…" He grew incredibly close. "They kill you…" he said in a soft whisper. "But if they heal you, they heal me too, so it is just a big game of, will they kill you over their Princess, who do they care about the most? Then I will see you dead in a couple of hours…Hahahahahahahahaha" Mamoru disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.  
  
"Damn it…Damn it…. DAMN IT!!!" Seiya screamed, and started to cry, it was too late the entire world was doomed…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my god! I can't kill Seiya can I? …. Can I? Scary! What will happen? Is Usagi going to be ok? Will she die? Will Seiya die? God, It's killing me! Don't miss next chapter!!!!  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	18. Can they save Seiya in time? A fight to ...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Can they save Seiya in time? A fight to the finish!  
  
Hi every one I hate to interrupt at an exciting point in the story but sadly I think this will be one of my last chapters, but don't worry my friends this bunny welding a keyboard will still write on until the death! So I will be back with other stories and a sequel…(hint, hint) Well anyway if you want to tell me what you think or have comments flames or suggestions all are gladly accepted at 'maelstroms@altavista.net….' So anyway enjoy!  
  
Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi awoke in a room covered in blood red silk and crushed velvet, She hoped that she had not been taken advantage of in her unconscious state by that slime ball, Mamoru, how dare he steal her away from her honorable and noble Seiya-sama….  
  
Then Usagi had remembered, He had given up his star seed to see her live, but only to be lied to and for Mamoru to take her away. Usagi started to cry, Seiya-chan was now dead just because of her…. Why did she deserve this? A life without Seiya-chan wasn't worth living…  
  
Mamoru had walked in the door at this moment, and just for a second he felt sorry for her and wanted to make it all better, but as soon as it had come it was gone, and that was the last bit of human Mamoru had in him, and now it was gone…  
  
"Don't cry my Usako, I'm here…" he said in an all to smooth voice.  
  
"Get away from me you-you monster…." Usagi turned she didn't want to see his face at all.  
  
"You're just going to have to get used to me Usako. You will never see that worthless starlight again…. It's either you fall in love with me or you parish with him…." He said softly touching one of her long blond pigtails, her hair was now her normal length and style, and instead of the designer clothes she had been wearing, she was now in a long white strapless gown.  
  
"I'd rather die a thousand bloody deaths, then have to live with the agony of not having my Seiya-chan by my side." She said coolly yanking her pigtail out of Mamoru's grasp.  
  
Mamoru stood up in sheer anger and stared her straight in the face.  
  
"What do you see in him that you love more than me?!" His large purple face swelled with anger and hatred for Seiya.  
  
"He treats me like a human and loves me for who I am…He doesn't want me because I'm-I'm some queen! Nor even a princess! He loved me before all that and he would protect me with his life. Let me also tell you a little something Mamoru, He's more of a man and friend to me then you ever were…." Usagi's words cut at him like a knife; he could feel her crystal eyes pierce his cold heart and soul. Mamoru bent over in pain, the dark force half of him wanted to rip away and run from her eyes, they had already felt an ass whooping from her a long time ago….  
  
"Fine! Be that way! But you will break under my power whether you like it or not…" Mamoru stormed out of the room and swept away, Usagi was safe for now…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya laid limp in pain for what seemed like an hour. Then he felt a gentle, kind hand touch his face.  
  
"Odango?" He said softly. Seiya opened his eyes weakly, but saw something completely shocking. Chibi-chibi now looked like she was about his age. She looked over him with a soft gaze.  
  
"Papa-Seiya? Dobajou? (Are you ok?)" Seiya tried to sit up, but Chibi-chibi pushed him back down.  
  
"Don't sit up too quickly…" He didn't listen, he propped himself up against the wall.  
  
"W-what happened? To you and *ouch*…to me?" He looked at Chibi-chibi.  
  
"Well, I grew. There is to be an immense amount of danger to Mama-Usagi, and you must save her or otherwise the future will not exist!" She said sounding panicked.  
  
"I still don't understand…." He said rubbing his head softly.  
  
"I grew to help protect everyone Papa-Seiya." She smiled.  
  
"I feel like someone smacked me with a baseball bat." Seiya leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Well you did have your star seed taken and I still have no clue why you aren't unconscious." She said putting a finger to her chin in thought.  
  
"I remember Mamoru saying something about dieing in two hours if I don't kill him first, but then I'll die too." Seiya said.  
  
"Yes! We must find the others and start a plan! Mama-Usagi left her communicator in her purse downstairs." Chibi-chibi pulled Seiya up with her and they both raced down the stairs.  
  
"Isn't Odango's Mom home, she talked to us 15 minutes ago." Seiya glanced around the very empty house.  
  
"She's been put into a coma like mood, so has everyone else in the city, but what I have found from her mother is that they are still alive but in a sleeping mode…It's really weird, Ah Here it is!!" Chibi-chibi picked up Usagi's purse and dug around in it pulling out a pink watch they pushed the emergency button hoping they all wouldn't be knocked out too….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi had to get out of here! She wanted to run as fast as she could away from Mamoru and find Seiya-chan; that was her goal now…. She looked at the window; they were only on first floor! What an easy escape this would be! But then she suddenly remembered that she needed her brooch…. Mamoru would find her running around looking for her brooch. Right! The little fairy that had given it to her! Usagi silently prayed to herself and to the little fairy so she could find her.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?" The little fairy floated silently in front of her.  
  
"Oh I thought I would never be so happy to see a little fairy thing in my entire life!!" Usagi attempted to hug the little creature, and was almost crushed violently.  
  
"What do you need? I did not come here to be smashed to pieces!" The little Serenity tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes, right…. Will you please bring my brooch to me! I need to transform and escape!" almost instantly the brooch appeared in her hands.  
  
"Oh thank you Miss Fairy!" Usagi gave her a gleaming smile and screamed the magic words.  
  
"Moon Crystal Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei herd a small beeping sound, she knew it was her communicator.  
  
'Someone else it still awake!!' She hurried towards the sound and pushed the answer button.  
  
"Seiya-kun! Is Usagi-chan alright?!" Rei said as soon as his face appeared.  
  
"No… She's been taken by Mamoru, and he also has my star seed…"  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei screamed unable to control her temper.  
  
"I gave it up to try to save Odango, but he took advantage of me, and took her away." Seiya said; Rei could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Why don't you come over and I'll try to get a hold of the others-"  
  
"Rei-san…" Seiya said sounding reluctant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chibi-chibi suddenly grew to about 16, and she says Odango is in great danger."  
  
"Well, bring her with you and hurry I don't think we have much time!" Rei's face was gone before he could say another word.  
  
"Don't worry Papa-Seiya, Mama-Usagi will be alright…" Chibi-chibi patted Seiya on the back reassuringly.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Seiya said as the walked out the door. The shrine was only about 8 blocks away.  
  
"Well, because you are Papa…." Chibi-chibi blushed. She knew that they were debating if she was their child before Mamoru had stole Usagi. Seiya was mute; he stared at her then sifted his gaze onto the ground.  
  
"You can't say that you didn't expect to have children with Usagi, Seiya." Chibi-chibi said.  
  
Silence….  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
Silence….  
  
"Ahhh. So I see you are too embarrassed by the fact that you get Usagi all to yourself, and you get to…*ahem* well you know…."  
  
*Blush* Silence….  
  
"Yep. I thought so…." Chibi-chibi smiled. Finally, to get at least a blush out of him was good.  
  
Seiya turned it over in his head, 'Chibi-chibi is our child.' Seiya wondered…  
  
"Chibi-chibi-chan, Do we have more?" Seiya said, at last speaking.  
  
"More what?" She said.  
  
"Ummm…Kids…." He couldn't believe that he was talking about this, Seiya turned cherry red.  
  
"Oh yes…I have-" Chibi-chibi stopped realizing that he was hanging off her every word.  
  
"I can't tell you it's a secret…" Chibi-chibi smiled sweetly and walked into the temple, they had already walked 8 blocks.  
  
'Damn,' Seiya thought. 'Foiled….'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Moon ran and ran, not looking back to the castle behind. She paused to catch her breath she would never need to see him again…or well, so she hoped…  
  
"Where am I anyway?" She said softly to herself.  
  
"You are in the ballroom of my palace, in the core of the earth, princess…." Mamoru said, while appearing floating in front of her. "Escape is impossible. You cannot go anywhere without me knowing where you are so running away is basically useless…" Mamoru smiled a smile evil smirk.  
  
"You will never crush my sprit…." Usagi said bitterly.  
  
"Oh but I will…. You may resist now, but in a few weeks will you still care? Months? Years? Decades? How long will it take to have you forget?" Mamoru still floating with ever such a grin on his face that Usagi wanted to just slap him silly….  
  
"Never…" She replied defiantly, Usagi knew not to give up, she knew Seiya wouldn't for her and now she wouldn't for him…  
  
Mamoru let a deep growl break away from his throat.  
  
Mamoru was now sick of this game, and he would win….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the entire Sailor Team was assembled at Rei's shrine.  
  
"I say we storm his place and destroy his weak little ass!!!" Shouted Haruka banging her fist loudly on the table. Seiya nodded angrily, for once the two agreed.  
  
"We should wait Haruka, and think of a plan to save them without storming the place." Said Micharu quietly…  
  
"Yeah she's right, repercussion could send us back with nothing! Too dangerous; we have no idea the analysts of the situation." Mako said.  
  
"Yes. Haruka, Seiya, we have no idea of the terrain, the number of guards he has backing him up…." Yaten said looking at Seiya like he was stupid.  
  
"We have an analysts of the situation. It appears he is hiding at the North Pole, the same center of base Queen Beryl was operating from, same strange dark matter too…"Ami showed them a picture as they all crowded around Taiki's laptop.  
  
"That really looks like Aunt George…." Ginger said looking at the strange energy reading.  
  
"Aunt George?" Said Minako looking at them with a strange expression.  
  
"Don't ask…" Rosella said rolling her eyes.  
  
"If we can lock on the energy that Usagi's transformation brooch is admitting, we can pinpoint her exact coordinates, and Sailor teleport there…" Taiki said typing pretty fast on Ami's little computer since it had the program that he needed, but didn't have on his own computer.  
  
"The only problem is that her signal is very weak and amongst all that negative energy it might be hard to find her…" Ami said. They all looked down, their little ray of hope had grown frail.  
  
"I've got it!!" Taiki Shouted excitedly, they would now be able to save her!  
  
"We've got to hurry! There maybe little time!" Seiya said pulling out his own transformation headset.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi knew that look. She was terrified! Mamoru had that look when he had see Seiya once again.  
  
"You will bend, you will brake, I will win, you will lose… AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! DO NOT CHALLENGE ME BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS WIN!!!!!" Mamoru screeched. Mamoru looked as if he would throw a hissy fit, well he actually did…. Oh well back to the story already.  
  
Mamoru rose above Usagi and started to collect mass quantities of energy.  
  
"And if you don't I will destroy you here and right now…" Mamoru smiled, he wanted to get rid of such an unobeying little-  
  
"Stop right there you evil bastard!!" Fighter shouted, pointing a black- gloved finger at him.  
  
"Fighter!!" Usagi shouted happily and ran towards him. Mamoru had other plans in mind. He took one ball of energy and threw it at Usagi sending her skidding across the ground.  
  
"Odango!!" Fighter rushed to her aid.  
  
"I'm ok…" She said weakly.  
  
"Rest here, I've got some trash to burn…" Fighter's eyes grew ice cold and stared up at Mamoru.  
  
"So we tango again… Do you really care that much about her? Why don't we just forget her and rule the world…together?" Mamoru was now back on the ground looking at Fighter with sweetness.  
  
"Go jump off a cliff Mamoru. I love her more than your little puny brain can understand, ok? So why don't you just back off? Or do you need a little help? Star Crystal Boomerang!" It hit Mamoru with such a force that it sent him flying, giving him cuts all over. The strange thing was that Star Fighter mirrored the exact same thing.  
  
The other sailor senshi were around Fighter.  
  
"What happened?!" Said Mars looking down at the collapsed Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"Just as I was afraid of…. The reason she isn't unconscious is that Mamoru replaced her Star Seed…" Said Sailor Sun (Ginger if you forgot…)  
  
"With what?" Healer said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"With a dark crystal. The person who put that upon them is the one who replaced her star seed so…" Said Sailor Earth. (Rosella)  
  
"Mamoru is linked to Fighter?" Said Neptune understanding the great danger that this will cause.  
  
"And if we try to kill him…" Venus began.  
  
"We'll kill Fighter too…" Said Saturn grimily.  
  
"And there's more. If we don't get the crystal out of him soon, it will kill her by slowly sucking her life force away." Said Earth softly…  
  
"No Fighter you can't die I won't let you!!" Sailor Moon threw herself shivering and crying onto Fighter.  
  
"It'll be ok Odango…I promise-I won't die…" Said Fighter weakly, Fighter stoked one of her long blond pigtails.  
  
"Isn't that touching? Too bad I will kill you all anyway!" Mamoru lifted his hands. The entire sailor team screamed in agony, he had collected all of there star seeds. All for Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, and Chibi- chibi.  
  
"I won't give in that easily Mamoru. You'll have to try better than that…." Suddenly in Fighter's hands materialized a sword, and She lunged at Mamoru who had pulled out his own.  
  
The clang-clang-clang of metal echoed though out the halls. Shadows of the two trying to skewer each other danced on the walls.  
  
"Give up, I studied fencing…." Mamoru said.  
  
"No, you give up, I have a princess to protect…" Fighter said in a cocky voice.  
  
Mamoru growled again pushing his sword against hers harder.  
  
Fighter stepped up onto the piano and stood there.  
  
"If you studied fencing, you must have graduated at the bottom of your class…." He swiped at he ankles but she jumped. Mamoru grew angry and followed her onto the piano, and charged at her. Fighter was too fast. She did a perfect back flip onto the floor.  
  
"I studied gymnastics…" She did a cocky little smile, which she knew made his blood boil. He dived at her again but only to miss.  
  
"Come, come, Mamoru old boy, you've grown slow and feeble, why do I bother to fight an old man?"  
  
"Grrrrr…." Again he attacked, and again he misses.  
  
"My, my your aim is something awful! Ever try archery? I hear it helps improve aim." Fighter stopped for a moment, Mamoru had barely enough time to make his move.  
  
Stab…  
  
The sword went though Fighter and out the other side. Mamoru pulled it out slowly. Fighter bent and gave a dry heave.  
  
"I don't think I really need those archery lessons after all, hmmm?" Mamoru laughed evilly. Fighter collapsed to the floor.  
  
"FIGHTER!!!!!" Sailor Moon shrieked in distress.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was dead….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH MY GOD!!!! Oh no! Fighter is dead! You really, really, really, really, really, really, really don't want to miss this next chapter!!!!  
  
Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	19. Sailor Moon Guards Her Love! The end of ...

A Love Written in the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Chapter Title: Sailor Moon Guards Her Love! The end of The War!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"FIGHTER!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed in distress as Fighter fell to the ground dead. She burst into tears running over to the broken Fighter.  
  
"Seiya…. Seiya…. Seiya can you hear me!? Please, I beg of you, don't die! I won't let you die! You're much too important to me! I can't let you go! Not when we've only begun as us!" Usagi looked at Fighter's silent face, peacefully resting, unaware that her Odango was in pain…or maybe not….  
  
"O-dan-go?" Fighter said weakly.  
  
"Yes I'm here…don't leave me!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Promise-Promise me that before I die you'll tell me that you care…" She said softly.  
  
"I care Seiya, I've cared, I love you Sailor Star Fighter…."  
  
"And I love you Sailor Moon…. Odango-atama…" Fighter let out a faint giggle.  
  
"I promise you, after this I'll let you call me anything you want, and I won't care…" Usagi said looking down at her solemn face.  
  
"Just swear that you'll never forget me…" Fighter trailed off.  
  
"I swear upon heaven, hell and life itself…" Usagi said softly.  
  
"Good…" and with that word, Fighter took her last breath and was gone….  
  
Usagi didn't feel sad nor mad just empty. Empty for Seiya and all his love. The only person she would avenge would be Fighter against Mamoru. Sailor Moon slowly turned to look at Mamoru. Usagi had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" She choked, looking at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru was utterly mute. The dark force had taken complete control of him.  
  
"I killed him because it would let Mamoru give into his anger, and something for me to feed off, it consumed him so I also did. Now Mamoru is no more… because he destroyed himself with Seiya…absolutely gone. Forever." The voice that spoke was dark and dinghy, loud and consumed by evil.  
  
"Then I will destroy you, and I will avenge Fighter's death…" Sailor Moon picked up Fighter's sword that lay on the ground. She charged at 'Mamoru' Chibi-chibi had been terrified by this all and looked at Usagi with pleading.  
  
"No! Mama-Usagi Stop!! This is not the way you are letting your anger take hold!! That is not the way! You will fall if you don't seek out your pure heart!!" Sailor Moon stopped. How could she? Instead she cupped her hands over her brooch and called upon the Silver Crystal to help.  
  
"Mighty Crystal of the White Kingdom, Bring me your power to defeat this force for once and all!!" Sailor Moon turned into Serenity and a silver beam of light shot from the crystal destroying the Dark Force and Mamoru. It was over the battle for peace and happiness, but now she was completely alone…no one to share her happiness. Usagi cried silent tears her friends, her boyfriend and everything else worth living for totally gone…  
  
"Oi! Odango!" Usagi turned slowly, She didn't want to get her hopes up, they were probably echoes in her mind. It was Seiya standing next to all her friends completely alive, breathing and smiling…  
  
"Don't try to fool yourself Usagi, they're long dead…" Seiya rolled his eyes and walked towards her.  
  
"You really don't want to be fooled, huh?" Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips softly.  
  
"You really are real!!!!" Usagi jumped into Seiya's arms and kissed him again.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said giving him a mean look.  
  
"If I don't scare you again, will you make out with me?" Seiya plastered on a fakey smile, Usagi laughed and gave him a mean look.  
  
"You think I'm nothing, huh?" she stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"No! No! I respect your every wish! O mighty one of the moon…" Seiya said making if as flowery as possible.  
  
"Good. Then I command you to kiss me…"  
  
"As you wish, you're majesty…" Seiya said softly as he kissed her again  
  
There are 5 great kisses of all time but this one left them all in the dust. Now Usagi knew,  
  
This was true happiness…  
  
The End 


End file.
